


Jemma Simmons and the Hogwarts years

by birdsandmirrors



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts AU, cute hogwarts things, features leo skye and jemma friendship, hogwarts clichés, skyeward friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsandmirrors/pseuds/birdsandmirrors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons is a student at Hogwarts. Through the years, she becomes a very happy witch, in the company of her soon to be best friends, Leo and Skye. And of course, there's also the presence of Grant Ward, a year older than her, a student who's always around, yet never quite there...<br/>This is more of a series of stories than a multi chapter fic. But there's a continuity to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ward x Simmons Hogwarts AU. Enjoy !  
> The first chapter is mostly cute things.

The Hogwarts express was rushing through the plains, and Jemma Simmons, already in her uniform, a big smile plastered on her face, couldn’t even focus on the book she had opened in her lap. She was quite fond of books, almost to a fault, according to some, but the view the young Hogwarts student was getting from the window of her wagon was breathtaking. 

To say that Jemma was excited was an understatement. She could barely keep herself from bouncing on her seat. She had heard so much about Hogwarts : that was where her father, like most wizards of this country, had studied, and he had told her a lot about it. She wondered if she was going to end up in Hufflepuff, like he had - but a part of her felt as though she belonged in Ravenclaw. After all, they valued thirst for knowledge, and that was one of Jemma’s proeminent characteristics. 

She was torn from her thoughts when the compartiment’s door opened. The young girl turned her head, spotting a curly-haired, blue-eyed young boy coming into the wagon hastily, as though he was running from something. His cheeks were red, and he closed the door quickly behind him.

\- Do you mind ? he asked her breathlessly, gesturing to the empty seat across from her. 

\- Not at all ! Jemma answered, her eyes widening curiously at the boy. 

He smoothed down his hair quickly, and sat down, stealing glances towards the door. 

\- Are you all right ? Jemma asked carefully. 

\- What ? Yes. I’m fine. 

\- Are you sure ? 

\- Yes. 

Jemma looked at the young boy curiously. For the first time, he turned to look at her, staring for a few moments, until his eyes fell on the book she was reading. 

\- I’ve read that, he said matter-of-factly. 

\- Really ? Jemma said with enthusiasm. My dad gave it to me - I didn’t think anyone would have read it. It’s not on the reading list. 

\- It was interesting. 

\- I think I’m going to like Potions, Jemma said confidently. It seems like so much fun ! Don’t you think ? 

\- Yes, but…

\- But ? 

\- I wish we could take Arithmancy during first-year. It seems interesting. I like numbers. 

\- Oh, me too ! But not as much as Potions. It’s a bit like chemistry, you know ? And my mother teaches Chemistry. 

The boy’s face lit up : 

\- Are you … are your parents … muggles too ? he asked, stumbling a bit on the word. 

\- Just my mother. Are you muggleborn ? Jemma asked with great interest. 

\- Yes. 

The boy’s tone was neutral enough, but there was something in his eyes - something that Jemma caught immediatly. 

\- That’s not a bad thing, you know, she said instinctively. Even people who were born in magical families can be terrible at magic so, you shouldn’t be lost. 

\- Lost ? 

\- During the classes. You’ll do great !

\- I’m not worried about that, the boy answered, as though the idea of him being bad at school was ridiculous. 

\- What is it then ? 

Jemma was a curious girl, and she was direct, which was probably one of her faults, sometimes. She hadn’t yet learned to filter herself, but the young boy didn’t seem to mind. 

\- I think some people don’t like muggleborns very much, the boy finally said, frowning. 

\- Really ? Jemma asked, wide-eyed. But.. why ? 

The boy shrugged. 

\- I don’t know. But earlier, I was kind of lost - the platform is very bizarre. Wonder how it works, really. But they asked me if I was a muggle, and I said my parents were, and they began… they sort of pushed me around. 

Jemma smashed her book shut, making the boy jump. 

\- What ? she exclaimed, outraged. That’s awful ! Why would they do something like that ? 

\- I don’t know. 

\- They’re just silly, then, Jemma declared. Honestly ! 

At this, the boy gave a little smile - the first Jemma had seen on his face. She responded by beaming. 

\- What’s your name ? she asked. 

\- Leo. Leo Fitz. 

\- I’m Jemma Simmons. It’s nice to meet you ! Maybe we’ll be in the same House, she added happily. 

\- I hope I’m in Ravenclaw, Leo confessed. 

\- Me too ! 

Leo gave Jemma another grin, and the little girl could feel her enthusiasm grow by the second. She wasn’t always good at making friends - her curiosity, her thirst for knowledge made it hard for her to converse normally with children her age. But Leo didn’t seem to mind at all, which made her quite happy. 

They started chatting, talking of many subjects - from schoolwork to magic, to travel to books, sometimes speaking about television and animals. Time flew by, and neither of them realized they were approaching their destination, when the door of the wagon opened, revealing two boys and a girl. They looked like they were in their third-year or so. Jemma was ready to smile at them, but Leo’s stance made her stop - suddenly, the boy slid on his seat, closer to the window, away from the door. Jemma frowned - they were probably the people that had bothered him earlier. 

\- There he is, the taller boy said. The little mudblood idiot.

Jemma gasped loudly.

\- You really shouldn’t use that word, she said, outraged. Didn’t anybody tell you that ?

\- And who are you ? the boy asked, turning towards her, a look of disdain on his face.

\- Leave her alone, Leo said immediatly.

The three children turned to look at him, and his shoulders slumped. Still, he lifted his chin, looking defiant despite his fear.

\- Don’t you give me orders, scum, the girl said.

\- Leave us alone, Jemma said, standing up. We haven’t done anything to you. 

\- You  _exist_. 

\- Oh, well, that’s a good argument ! Jemma said, looking absolutely shocked at their behavior. Just  _leave_  ! 

\- What’s going on here ? 

The three bullies turned, and the tall one lifted his chin, crossing his arms. Another silhouette appeared in the hallway : it was a dark-haired boy, who was even taller than the other. He had a surly look on his face, and he was looking at the others suspiciously. 

\- Nothing, the mean young girl said. We were just…

\- Are you bothering the first-years ? the boy asked, frowning. 

\- No !

\- Yes, Leo said, taking a step forward without hesitation. They are, actually. 

\- Snitch, one of the others said under his breath. 

\- Well, it’s true, Jemma said, crossing her arms as well. 

\- Well, quit it, the dark-haired boy said. 

\- What are you going to do, Ward ? Fight the three of us ? Alone ? 

In Jemma’s opinion, it looked like this Ward could take them - he was tall, and looked quite strong for his age. The ghost of a smirk appeared on the boy’s face : 

\- Who said I was alone ? he retorted. You know who’s right in the next wagon ? 

\- Who ?

\- Melinda. 

It was as though the boy had uttered the Dark Lord’s name himself. The three kids almost disappeared right away, and Leo quietly punched the air in triumph. 

\- Idiots, Ward muttered. 

\- Thank you ! Jemma said, smiling gratefully. That was very noble of you ! 

The boy turned towards them : he hadn’t really looked at them until now, and Jemma hadn’t yet noticed the dark color of his eyes. He didn’t look very friendly, in her opinion, and his lack of smile wasn’t disproving her theory. Still, he had helped them, hadn’t he ? Perhaps he would turn out to be a friend as well. 

\- Don’t mention it, he answered quickly. 

\- I can’t wait to know magic, Leo muttered. So I can turn them all into ants. And keep them in a jar. 

\- You’re going to wait a long time, the other boy observed. It’s an advanced spell. 

\- I’ll study hard. 

Ward rolled his eyes, clenching his jaw, and Jemma frowned. 

\- Anyway, he mumbled. Welcome to Hogwarts. Stay out of trouble. 

\- That wasn’t our fault, Leo protested, his eyes widening. 

\- Yeah, Jemma agreed loudly. It was all them.

\- If you say so. 

Jemma felt her irritation grow. She had been determined to like him, in all his heroic glory - but that boy was turning out to be unpleasant. Very unpleasant. 

\- We do say so, she said. 

Ward looked down at her, which frustrated her even more (not that he had much of a choice, since he was very tall, and she was quite tiny). She could almost see him roll his eyes in his head. 

\- Anyway, he said again. See you. 

And just like that, he disappeared down the hall. Jemma closed the door behind him, and turned towards Fitz, wide-eyed. 

\- Well, that wasn’t very friendly, she commented. 

\- Yes, he was like a grey cloud, hovering over us, Leo said. At least, he made our arch-enemies go away. 

\- Arch-enemies ? Jemma repeated, amused. Really ? 

\- Oh yes. Definitely. 

Jemma grinned as the train reached its stop. Leo and her approached the window to get a view of the castle, when the door opened once again. Jemma barely had the time to turn, fearing the appearance of the bullies, or Ward again, but she only saw a flash of brown hair rushing towards them, and felt something bump into her by the window. 

\- Wow ! That is one view ! 

Leo’s eyes widened, and he glanced helplessly at Jemma as a young girl looked out the window, her hands on the glass, an expression of awe on her face. 

\- Hum, Jemma said, a little flustered. Excuse me…

\- Oh, sorry ! the girl said, stepping away. It’s just, the other compartiment was full, and nobody would let me see, and I had to see, you know ? Sorry ! So, Hogwarts ? Are you excited ? 

Leo’s cheeks were a little red, as though he was, like Jemma, a little troubled by the sudden interruption. But the girl was smiling brightly, so Jemma cleared her throat, and nodded. 

\- Yes ! You ? 

\- You bet ! I can’t wait to see the castle - oh, and the forest. 

\- You mean the Forbidden Forest ? I think it’s hum…

\- Forbidden, Leo finished. 

\- Forbidden, huh ? You say “forbidden”, I hear “fun”. I’m Skye, by the way. 

\- Jemma. 

\- Leo. 

\- Nice to meet you ! You’re nicer than the other kids over there. I hope I’ll be in your house, and not theirs…. Well, come on ! Let’s move ! To Hogwarts ! 

Well, Skye was certainly energetic. Jemma couldn’t keep the smile from her face as she picked up her suitcase to drag it towards the door. She had a feeling that, with Leo Fitz and Skye by her side, her first year was definitely going to be interesting. 


	2. Jemma Simmons and the first crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma has a first, innocent, schoolgirl crush. People notice.

It started somewhere during her third year. 

Jemma Simmons was a focused girl. She cared about her studies, her friends, knowledge, her family - she didn’t care about boys very much. Well, that wasn’t quite true : she cared about Leo, and he was a boy, but the idea of having a boyfriend wasn’t very interesting to her. She didn’t need one, or want one. 

And yet, during her third year at Hogwarts, what Skye liked to call “The Day the Crush Started” happened. Jemma hadn’t even expected it, herself. She knew him from afar, had even spoken to him a few times, in passing, but she had never given him much thought. 

It started, as Skye, once again, called-it, by a “meet-cute”. She had bumped into someone in the hallway, and she had dropped her books. It was no surprise, given the fact that she had been carrying about eight of them at the time. Everybody was in such a hurry that, as she bent down to retrieve them, nobody stopped to help her - expect for him. He’d helped her pick up her books, and offered to walk with her to the library. She had refused, telling him he was too nice, but he had insisted. He had helped her reach the library, and had left her with a sweet smile and a “See you around, Jemma !”. 

The encounted had left an impression on her. She hadn’t realized her crush for a while, until the moment Skye pointed it out, as Jemma had been talking about how nice and attentive he was. 

\- You like him, the other girl had remarked, smirking. 

\- I do not ! 

\- You do. Oh. That is so cute, I’m going to die. 

\- I do not. Stop it. 

Jemma did her best not to mention again, as to not give her friend more ammunition. But one day, after a game of Quidditch, Jemma, Leo and Skye found themselves together, chatting about it happily. 

\- Oh, and did you see the way he flew by that beater ? Jemma squealed, her eyes shining. It was quite impressive !

\- It was something, Skye said, nodding. 

\- Yes, Quidditch is wonderful, Leo said blankly. Can we move on ? 

\- But that was a good match, wasn’t it ? Jemma said. It was thrilling ! 

\- It’s just a game, Leo muttered. 

\- Don’t be so grouchy. It was a fun afternoon, wasn’t it ?

\- Yes, yes, now can we stop rambling on about it ? 

\- Rambling on about what ? 

Jemma looked up, and fought the urge to sigh. Skye grinned : 

\- Come sit by us, friend ! 

Jemma gave Skye a glance, but the other girl just shrugged. For the life of her, Jemma couldn’t understand how Skye could be such good friends with Grant Ward. She supposed he had some redeeming qualities, but he was always so… moody. She saw quite a bit of him, and she was always, always nice, mainly because of Skye, but he rarely talked to her when Skye wasn’t around. He didn’t seem to like her very much. 

Well, the feeling was mutual. 

\- Hi, Grant mumbled. Did you come to the game ? 

\- Of course we did ! Skye said. Jemma was just saying how thrilling she found the game. 

Jemma narrowed her eyes at Skye, who grinned even wider. Leo rolled his eyes - he wasn’t fond of Quidditch, at all, and he was obviously impatient for the topic of conversation to change. 

\- You did ? 

Jemma glanced towards Grant. He was barely looking at her, even as he spoke to her. 

Typical. 

\- Yes, she said, smiling as best as she could. It was a good game. You all played very well. 

\- Especially the captain, Skye remarked, smirking. 

Sometimes, Jemma wanted to transform Skye into a cat : she’d stay adorable, but stop talking. 

\- Yeah, Grant said, oblivious to the tension. Steve’s a good player. 

\- Yeah, Skye said. What a nice guy, that Steve. Right, Jemma ? 

Jemma flushed : yes, she thought Steve Rogers was very nice, sweet, kind - and she supposed he as quite good-looking, but that was hardly the point, was it ? She simply thought he was a person to be admired. He was always so nice to everybody - despite the fact that he was in his sixth-year, and that he hung out with those that were often considered to be the coolest kids at school. 

\- I didn’t know you knew him, Grant said, glancing at Jemma. 

\- Everybody knows him, Leo pointed out. 

\- That’s right, Jemma said. He’s nice to everyone, and talks to everyone. 

Unlike some people, she thought childishly. 

\- Yeah, Grant said, shrugging in that neutral way that bothered Jemma so much. I guess. 

\- He was very good, today, Jemma said, despite herself. During the game. He scored a lot ! 

\- I scored three times, too, Grant muttered, almost inaudibly. 

\- What ? 

\- I said “Yeah, he was”. 

Skye gave Grant an odd look, but Jemma’s attention was already elsewhere. Further away, Steve Rogers was talking to a few people - some of them were girls, but he didn’t seem to notice the attention they were giving them. He started walking, followed by some friends. As he passed the table the little group was sitting at, he stopped : 

\- Hey, Grant. And… Jemma, and… Skye, and Leo. Right ? 

As the others nodded, he grinned to himself, as though he was quite proud to have remembered it all. Jemma couldn’t help but smile : it was endearing, the way he made a point to be nice to everyone, wasn’t it ? Often, she had seen him standing up for the smaller students, those that got picked on. It was quite heroic of him. As he walked away, Jemma followed him with her eyes, smiling slightly. She turned her head when Grant got up. 

\- Leaving so soon ? Skye asked, raising her eyebrows.

\- Yeah. I have… somewhere to be.

And just like that, without further ado, he was leaving. Jemma shook her head slightly, sighing, and Skye chuckled. 

\- Isn’t he something, she commented. 

\- He’s so… grouchy, all the time, Jemma commented, turning her attention back to her friends. I don’t know how he does it. Does he ever smile ? 

\- You know he does, Skye said. 

\- Yes, once a year, Leo remarked. 

Skye laughed, and Jemma glanced up at Grant’s retreating back. She caught him looking back at them quickly, pausing for a moment, before disappearing into the castle. 

Peculiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((So there it was. Jemma and her first innocent crush. She has a thing for the hero types. How adorable was that. Plus, grouchy Ward is fun. He’ll disappear as he gets older, fear not.
> 
> I think I saw Jemma crushing on Captain America in another Biospecialist fic, and I thought that was brilliant. Plus, Steve Rogers is perfect for a schoolgirl crush, isn’t he ? I love Steve. He’s a sweetiepie. ))


	3. Skye and the Borrowed Broomstick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye really, really likes Quidditch. Problem : she doesn't own a broomstick. She takes matter in her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ……. Skye x Ward are my absolute brotp and I cannot deal with them. 
> 
> So, once again, not much Ward x Simmons, but it’s part of the verse, which is why I’m putting it in the tag, I really hope nobody minds ! Once again, I’ll reiter how much I adore writing Skye. 
> 
> This was originally mainly Skye and Ward but I added the end for the pleasure of my fellow Biospecialist shippers

If you looked at it from the outside, Quidditch wasn’t really for Skye. She wasn’t an especially physical girl, to begin with - she did better on the inside, even though she wasn’t a bookworm like Leo and Jemma were. But she couldn’t help herself - flying like this seemed like so much fun, and she had done well during her first-year lessons. But now that she was in her second year, she missed flying. And given that she had been raised in an orphanage and basically had so money, she was too poor to have a broom of her own. 

So, she borrowed Grant Ward’s broom once in a while, and flew around the Quidditch Stadium. 

\- You’re going to get caught, Jemma warned her, a look of worry on her face.

\- I wouldn’t want to be you when it happens, Leo said. He’s scary. 

Well, Skye wasn’t scared of anyone. 

And yet, when he caught her using his broom one evening, in the stadium, she couldn’t help but shake in her boots a little. 

\- I know you’ve been stealing my broom. 

Skye swallowed : he was just so tall, and he had a dark look on his face. The obscurity wasn’t helping. Still, she wasn’t about to cry and beg for forgiveness. 

\- I prefer the term “borrowing”, she said, with as much bravado as she could muster. 

He glared at her, and she glanced away for a second, staring at her feet before looking up : 

\- I wanted to practice, she muttered.

\- They have brooms at school.

\- They’re old ! I wanted to try a real broom.

\- Why my broom ? You could have taken a girl’s broom. Would have saved you the trouble from sneaking into our dorm. 

\- Hum… sense of adventure ? Skye offered, grinning. 

\- If you wanted to borrow my broom, all you had to do was ask. 

Skye’s eyes widened a bit, and she frowned : 

\- I thought you didn’t like me. 

\- I don’t. 

She scoffed. Grant shifted on his feet a little, crossing his arms, looking slightly irritated : 

\- Well, don’t blame me, he said. You’re the one who’s been stealing my broom !

\- I’m sorry, Skye retorted. Well, you can rest easy. I won’t do it anymore. I suck. I’m a terrible flyer. I was all right on an old broom last year, but everytime I try to do anything remotely impressive, I fail, so. 

It hurt to admit it, and Skye looked away again, horrified at the tears that were burning her eyes. No. She wasn’t going to cry in front of an older student. No way. She clenched her jaw, lifting her chin, and handed the broom back to Grant, staring away from his face. 

\- You don’t suck. 

Skye glanced up : had she heard it right ? 

\- What ? she said blankly. 

The boy sighed, as though it was physically hurting him to speak 

\- You don’t suck, he repeated. I’ve seen you. You’re not good, but that’s only because nobody taught you. You… you have potential. 

Skye stared. And stared. 

\- I… I … what ? 

\- You heard me, Skye. 

\- Wait. You know my name ? You know who I am ? 

Skye coudn’t believe her ears. The third-year student had never paid much attention to her at all. His frown deepened at her words : 

\- Of course I know, he said, with a bit of an edge to his voice. You’re in my house. I know who you are. 

\- Really, Skye said, skeptical. 

\- Yeah, Grant replied, sounding slightly irritated. You’re the one who’s always hanging out with those two Ravenclaws. 

\- Those two Ravenclaws ? They have names, you know. 

\- I know they do ! It’s Fitz and Simmons. 

\- Which one is Fitz, and which one is Simmons ? 

Grant glared, and Skye felt a little chastised. Perhaps it wasn’t very wise on her part to provoke the boy she had been stealing from, but she had never been very restrained in that department. 

\- Anyway, she added, clearing her throat. Here’s your broom back. Sorry again. 

\- Don’t do it again.

As soon as Grant took his broom back, Skye nodded and disappeared into the night. No use sticking around.

The next day, she actively avoided him (which provided quite difficult, given that they were both in Gryffindor). Still, she managed to sneak off to class unnoticed, and caught up with Leo and Jemma afterwards, telling them about her night immediatly. Needless to say, they were both shocked.

\- He just let you off the hook ? Leo said.

\- That’s nice of him, Jemma commented.

\- Yeah, I guess, Skye said, looking around as they walked towars the greenhouse for their next class. I half expected him to tell on me. Or something. 

\- You could have told us you wanted to practice flying, Jemma said. I think my dad has an old broom - I could ask him to mail it to me. He wouldn’t mind. 

Skye smiled, but the idea of receiving charity from a friend made her uneasy. 

\- Thanks, she answered. But I’ll figure something out. 

\- Skye !

The student froze at the sound of a familiar voice. She turned at the same time as her friends, and the trio watched as they spotted Grant Ward running towards them. In the distance, a fourth-year girl with short black hair waited for him, her arms crossed. Skye glanced at her, then back at Grant as he reached her. The boy briefly looked at Jemma and Leo, before motioning to Skye to come closer. Gulping, the girl glanced at her friends, who were looking at her as though she was facing execution, and took a few steps towards Grant. 

\- Listen, she said. About the broom thing…

\- Do you want help ? 

Skye froze mid-sentence, frowning. 

\- What ? What did you say ? 

\- I asked you if you wanted help, Grant repeated, sighing, as though he was speaking against his own will. I can help you with your flying. 

\- Are you serious ? Skye said, absolutely bewildered. 

Grant frowned, his eyes narrowing : 

\- Look, if you don’t want me to…

\- I do ! Skye interrupted him quickly, her eyes widening. Oh, I do, I really do ! I was just…. did someone cast a spell on you ? 

\- No. Melinda thought it was a good idea.

Skye glanced at the older girl who was waiting for Grant. Melinda May was a legend in the Gryffindor House - apparently, she had made quite an impression in her first year. She often saw Grant and Melinda together, which made an odd sort of sense. Neither of them seemed to enjoy talking very much. 

\- Tell her thanks, Skye said, beaming. Does this mean you’ll lend me your broom ? 

\- No, Grant answered. You’ll take a school broom. But I’ll teach you a few things. 

\- That’s really nice of you. 

\- Yeah. Well. 

He glanced uneasily towards Jemma and Leo, who were openly staring at them quizzically. Then, without saying goodbye, he returned to his friend, leaving Skye completely stunned. 

\- What happened ? Leo asked as she walked back towards them. 

\- He… he offered to teach me to fly. 

\- What ? Are you sure ? 

\- Yes, I’m sure. Can you believe it ? 

\- I really can’t, Jemma said, shaking her head. 

\- He couldn’t resist my charming personality, Skye said. 

\- You cursed him, didn’t you ? Leo retorted. 

Skye stuck out his tongue at him. As they started walking again, Jemma turned to glance towards Grant, who was walking away with Melinda. The young girl narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. 

\- That boy is an enigma, she muttered. He’s really very odd. 

\- And we’re not ? Skye commented, grinning. Come on, we’re going to be late for class. 

****************

Jemma still had trouble believing Skye was getting flying lessons from Grant Ward, of all people, but she supposed it made sense. The boy did have a heroic side, didn’t he ? He was nice. Maybe she had misjudged his silence for shyness. After all, she could be quite awkward with others too, couldn’t she ? 

Skye often complained about his teaching methods, but Jemma could tell her friend was fond of the older boy, and quite happy to be learning so much. She wanted to try out for the quidditch team the following year - an endeavor in which Jemma encouraged her a lot. Leo was more subdued, but he wasn’t fond of Quidditch at all. Still, as the end of their second year approached, Leo and Jemma studied in the stadium, sitting on the bleachers, while Skye was flying around with Grant. 

\- Skye, careful ! Grant yelled as Skye flew past him at high speed. 

\- Look at me ! I’m a bird ! Whooo ! 

\- You’re going to break your neck, Grant muttered. 

Jemma giggled at Skye’s eccentric flying, and turned back to Leo, biting her pencil as she looked over her book.

\- All right. Defence against the Dark Arts. We’re sure to do a Disarming charm, right ? That was the most important spell of the year. 

\- Maybe the Tongue-Tying Curse, Leo observed. Do you have Curses and Counter-Curses with you ? 

\- Hang on…

The young girl ruffled through her schoolbag until she found her manual, handing it to Leo. She looked up again, spotting Skye talking heatedly with Grant. They really seemed to be bickering all the time. Skye finally sighed, nodding, and started flying around the stadium, circling around the poles with resignation. Jemma looked down at her Defence of the Dark Arts essay (she liked re-reading her previous works before an exam) and only looked up when Leo nudged her. 

Grant was hovering above them, nonchalantly holding on to his broom - he looked as though he simply belonged on it. He was looking at the two students. 

\- Hi. 

Leo raised his eyebrows and Jemma tilted her head, hiding her surprise. He was talking to them. Of his own accord. Odd. 

\- Hi, she answered, recovering quickly. 

Grant’s eyes returned to Skye, and he frowned. 

\- Straighten up, Skye ! he bellowed at the girl, who was slouched over her broom. Posture, posture ! 

At the other boy’s loud words, Leo covered his ears, wincing, and exchanged a quick glance with Jemma. The girl looked at Grant, struggling for something to say. After all, he was Skye’s friend, wasn’t he ? And she had never forgotten the way he’d protected Leo and her during their first train ride to Hogwarts. 

\- So, do you…

Jemma’s eyes widened as the boy flew away towards Skye once again, completely ignoring her. She turned towards Leo, who rolled his eyes. 

\- Unbelievable, Jemma muttered. He’s so…

\- Pretentious ? 

\- Do you think he even remembers he talked to us, last year ? Jemma pondered, irritated. It’s like he doesn’t see us. I know he’s in his third-year…

\- He probably thinks we’re nerds. 

\- Really ?

\- Well, we are, Leo observed. 

\- Still. That is no reason to be so…

She struggled to find the words. Then again, Grant wasn’t mean to them - he was simply ignoring their very existence. Why had he even come to greet them ? Had Skye threatened to hex him if he didn’t say hello ? 

Jemma sighed, and returned to her books, brushing it off. She was determined to give a chance to everyone, and she absolutely refused to dislike him. He was Skye’s friend, and she would be supportive. 

She was going to smile at Grant Ward everytime she saw him, even if she broke her face doing so.


	4. Jemma Simmons and the Astronomy Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye takes Jemma and Leo on an adventure at night. They run into some people. And get scolded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Jemma, Leo and Skye fun, with a cameo from some people I think you’ll enjoy. Also, have protective Brother Ward. And of course, a bit of Biospecialist at the end. 
> 
> Hogwarts AU

\- This is a terrible idea. 

\- I think you mean “terribly fun”. 

\- Why is it that when we say “terrible”, you always hear “fun”, somewhere ? You might want to get your ears checked. 

\- Very funny. Come on, where’s your sense of adventure ? 

Jemma and Leo exchanged a glance, and Leo sighed at the look in Jemma’s eyes. Leo would have been quite content to stay in the common room with a book, but Jemma had wanted to follow Skye, an experience that rarely ended well. Skye’s plan of the evening was to sneak into the Astronomy tower to see shooting stars. 

It was quite tame, for a Skye plan, and Jemma was excited about the possibility of seeing the sky from such a great spot. Leo groaned, and Jemma straightened her scarf, following Skye up the stairs.

\- Careful, Skye whispered. Prefects are doing their rounds at night. I saw Coulson earlier. He gave me a pass last time… 

Phil Coulson was one of the Gryffindor’s prefect : he was a fifth-year student, and he was very fond of Skye. He had taken her under his wing during her first year at Hogwarts, while the young girl had trouble adjusting to life at school. He was indulgent with her - perhaps a little too much. 

\- Almost there, Skye whispered. 

Jemma shivered at the cold air of the staircase, but she couldn’t keep the smile of her face. Jemma was adventurous, more than she let on : she didn’t want to just sit and read. She wanted to experience things, she wanted to live. 

\- Come on, Leo, she murmured excitedly. We’ll get to see the beautiful sky…

\- I see her everyday, Leo mumbled. 

Jemma rolled her eyes at the obvious joke : 

\- Not our Skye. The sky. 

\- All I heard was beautiful Skye, so, thanks ! Skye said, grinning. 

Leo’s cheeks flushed a little in the dark, as though he hadn’t realized the implication, but he said nothing more. As they reached the top of the stairs, Jemma froze, and grabbed Skye’s arm. 

\- There’s someone there ! she whispered, her eyes widening in alarm. 

\- I knew I should have stayed in bed, Leo grumbled, taking a step back. I hate the both of you. 

Skye cursed under her breath, which made Jemma’s eyes widen even more - for a third-year student, Skye knew a lot of wizarding curses. Where had she learnt all that ? The three students backed into the wall, trying to remain unnoticed, slowly backing away. 

\- Wait, a male voice suddenly said. There was a noise. 

\- Was there ? a female voice answered. 

\- Yeah. Heard it. Hang on. Pocket. Wand. Light. Lumos !

The three students froze as a light suddenly shone upon them, and Jemma squinted, raising a hand above her eyes for a second, before she froze. 

\- Hey, midgets. 

A dark-haired sixth-year was standing in front of her, a pretty redhead peeking out from behind him. Jemma’s eyes widened. She recognized them both : the boy was Anthony Stark, Ravenclaw student, and the girl was Pepper Potts, a Hufflepuff sixth-year. Jemma swallowed : Pepper was a model student, and she was sure to scold them, wasn’t she ? 

\- We’re not midgets, Skye said, tilting her head. We were just…

\- Leaving, Leo finished, grabbing Skye’s arm. Come on…

\- You shouldn’t be here after hours, you know, Pepper commented, raising her eyebrows. 

\- Technically, neither should we. What ? Stark added when Pepper glared at him. I’m just saying. 

\- We were here because you told me there was something potentially life-threatening in the Tower. All I see is the sky, and some third-year students. 

\- Did I say life-threatening ? I meant life-changing. Of the epiphany, changing your outlook on life kind. 

\- You are impossible. 

\- I’ll take that as a compliment. 

\- It’s not one. 

While the couple bickered, the three students took the opportunity to make a quick exit, rushing down the stairs as fast as they could. As they reached their destination, away from the tower, they stopped, out of breath, and looked at each other. 

Each of them burst into fits of giggles. 

\- That was close, Leo breathed, still laughing. 

\- Do you think they’ll tell on us ? 

\- I don’t think the girl knows our names, Skye said. 

\- Well, Stark knows us, we’re in his house, Jemma said, her cheeks still flushed from laughter. But he won’t tell. He already loses ten points a day. And then wins them back as soon as he loses them. 

\- I can’t believe these two are going out, Skye added, shaking her head. 

Jemma gave her a quizzical look : 

\- Going out ? Are they ?

\- Well, if they’re not, they will soon, Skye answered. Come on ! The bickering ! The banter ! That was obvious. You two geniuses are blind, sometimes. 

\- Not blind, Leo corrected. Just completely uninterested in the matter. 

\- I don’t care either, Skye retorted. I just observe. Nuance. Anyway, I should get back in the common room before…

\- Before somebody sees you ? 

The three students turned, and Skye’s grin turned into a sheepish one. Grant Ward was standing in front of the Gryffindor’s common room entrance, his arms crossed, a sour look on his face. Jemma refrained the urge to curse under her breath. 

\- We’re past curfew. You three should be in your dorms. 

\- So should you, Skye shot back. 

\- I was looking for you, Grant said, taking a step forward. Before a prefect sees you. Didn’t you lose enough points already yesterday ?

\- That was a harmless little spell ! It’s not my fault if capes are highly flammable…

\- You’re not a first-year anymore, Skye ! Grant retorted, his voice raising a little.

\- I know that ! the girl answered, crossing her arms. 

\- It doesn’t seem like it. You should know better. What if something happens to you ? To all of you ? 

\- I can take care of myself, Skye answered, her voice shaking slightly. 

\- Can you ? 

\- Stop it, Jemma said, noticing the way Grant’s words seemed to get to Skye. 

Grant tore his eyes away from Skye, landing on Jemma, and the girl saw a flash of surprise in his eyes. There was something about Grant Ward that often made Jemma uneasy - she couldn’t say she liked him, but she knew the good side of him too much to dislike him. He was obviously worried about Skye and in away, Jemma guessed he was right : the castle could be dangerous, and they were hardly experienced wizards. But Skye already had so much trouble having faith in herself, at times - this was no way to make her feel more confident. 

\- You’ve made your point, she added, her tone quiet but firm, her expression serious and soft. She gets it.

He seemed about to speak, but he said nothing, merely staring at the girl for a few moments, before nodding in understanding. 

\- We should all get back to her dorms, he said. 

Skye shot Jemma a grateful look, before nodding, holding her arms over her chest protectively. Grant gave her a glance, his expression softening, and he walked behind her towards the portrait. Jemma nudged Leo, whose eyes were following Skye’s retreating back, and they started walking away. Jemma heard Grant whisper the password to the portrait and she turned to see him look back briefly, before stepping into his common room behind Skye.


	5. Jemma Simmons and the lost friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma loses sight of her friends during a trip to Hogsmeade. She finds them again (with some help).

**Jemma Simmons and the lost friends**

You’d have thought that now that she was in her fourth year at Hogwarts, Jemma Simmons would have gotten better at navigating through Hogsmeade. But she had gotten distracted by an Herbology shop, and she had lost track of Leo and Skye, who had…  _disappeared_. They couldn’t have gone far, though, and Jemma was not anxious. The village was full of familiar places, and she would surely find her two friends soon.

The day was rather cold, but Jemma didn’t mind : snowflakes were descending from the sky, landing soundlessly on the white ground. Dressed in a winter coat, her hair covered by a blue hat, Jemma smiled as she looked up at the sky for a moment. A snowflake landed on her ticklish nose, and she brushed it off with her gloved hand, before turning around to decide which way to go. 

Down the street was  _Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop,_ the haven for couples. Surely, they weren’t in there. Maybe  _Zonko’s_  ? Skye did have a taste for pranks, although Leo didn’t share it. Jemma wrinkled her nose thoughtfully, going over the possibilites, until a voice tore her from her thoughts. 

\- Did you get lost ? 

She jumped slightly, turning her head to face Grant Ward. The fifth-year student’s cheeks were reddened by the cold, and he was wearing a hat and a scarf, like her. In the distance, Jemma could see a few friends of his in front of a shop. 

\- A little, Jemma admitted with a smile. I’m not really lost - I just lost Skye and Leo. You haven’t seen them, have you ? 

The boy shook his head, and Jemma sighed. She shivered in the wind, looking towards the street leading to  _Zonko’s_. Her decision was made : she was going this way. She nodded to herself, ready to go, then stopped, noticing that Grant was still here. He was standing next to her, his hands in his pockets, avoiding her gaze. 

\- I can help you look for them, he said. 

Jemma’s eyes widened slightly, and she shook her head quickly :  

\- Oh, no, no, there’s no need ! You’re with your friends. I’ll find them soon, anyway, I’m sure ! 

Grant stared at her for a second, before glancing at his friends. 

\- You shouldn’t be all alone in the village, he said quietly, looking back at Jemma. It’s not safe. 

Jemma raised an eyebrow, a little surprised, and glanced around at the warm little village, covered in snow. 

\- It’s not a jungle, you know, she remarked, a teasing edge to her voice. 

He kept staring at her, something shifting slightly in his gaze. Was it…  _amusement_  ? Jemma had rarely seen him smile - Skye swore that he laughed, sometimes, but Jemma had yet to witness it. 

\- Still, he replied, his voice a little firmer. Who knows you could run into ? Skye’d kill me if I let something happen to you. 

Jemma rolled her eyes at his sterness, but there was something sweet about it. He really was the noble type, and the fact that he seemed slightly afraid of Skye was… endearing. 

\- What about your friends ? Jemma asked. 

\- They’ll be fine. 

Grant turned and waved at them, signaling wordlessly that he was walking with Jemma. The girl watched the exchange quietly, stuffing her hands into her pockets as she waited for Grant. Finally, the boy turned to her, nodding : 

\- Let’s go.

\- I was thinking they might be at  _Zonko’s,_  Jemma said. The joke shop. 

\- Makes sense. 

Slowly, they started walking, and for a moment, Jemma regretted letting him come with her. She should have made up an excuse, should have left while he wasn’t looking - because now, they were caught in an awkward silence. Grant wasn’t the talkative type. Jemma didn’t mind silence, when it was a comfortable one, and it certainly wasn’t the case. She fought the urge to make conversation : one, she was terrible at small talk and two, she felt as though he wouldn’t appreciate it very much. 

Surprisingly, it was him that broke the silence : 

\- Skye told me you had a bit of trouble in Defence of the Dark Arts. 

Jemma looked up, a little surprised that he was speaking, and slightly caught off-guard by his assertion. It was true, but she hadn’t expected him to actually know something about her. 

\- A little, yes, she admitted easily. It’s not my strongest subject. I’m doing fine, in theory, but my spells - they could be stronger. I can feel it. 

\- What do you have trouble with ? 

\- Well, nothing in particular. Like I said, I get along - but I wish I was better at it. You never know what can happen, you know ? 

\- Yeah. 

Nearby, a few younger students were having a snowball fight. Jemma ducked a stray snowball quickly, before continuing to walk, as one of the students yelled an apology. She grimaced slightly : 

\- That was close, she muttered. 

\- Defence of the Dark Arts is my best subject. 

Surprised again, Jemma glanced at Grant, not sure what to make of his words. Why was he telling her this ? Was he bragging ? Was he trying to make conversation ? Was he pointing out his superiority to her ? The boy noticed her frown, and quickly added : 

\- I could help you. If you want. 

\- You could ? 

\- Maybe. If you want to. I mean, according to Skye, I’m a terrible teacher, but…

A smile graced his lips for a fleeting second, and Jemma felt the corners of her lips tug up. She grinned : 

\- Not at all, she said. She wouldn’t say it to your face, but she thinks you’re great. You didn’t hear it from me. 

\- Good to know. 

\- Thanks for the offer ! I might take you up on it. I mean, if you have the time, of course… between Quidditch, your O.W.L.S… I wouldn’t want to…

-  _Jemma_. 

Her name. He was saying her name. She was pretty sure it was the first time she had heard it from his lips. 

\- Yeah ?

-. I wouldn’t have offered if I couldn’t. 

His tone was neutral and his expression serious, but Jemma swore there was a glint of amusement in his eyes. It was hard to tell, though, because she didn’t dare to look at him for too long. 

\- … Thank you, Jemma said, smiling. That’s really nice of you to offer. 

She paused as they continued down the street. Her expression went from thoughtful to teasing, and she bit her lip before speaking : 

\- So. Is this a hobby of yours ?

\- Walking ? 

-  _No_  ! Helping. You offered to help Skye, even though you barely knew her, and now, you’re doing the same to me. 

\- I wouldn’t say I  _barely_  know you.

\- No, I know. We’ve known each other a while, it’s just…

She trailed off, following her train of thought wordlessly. They knew each other, in passing, from glances, a few words, but they weren’t friends, were they ? He rarely spoke to her. They knew each other through Skye, mostly. For all of her third year, Grant had been a constant presence, but he’d been in the background. She had definitely seen him around a lot, but she wouldn’t say she knew him well. Sometimes, she wasn’t sure he was aware of her existence.

Except he obviously was.

\- Just what ?

Jemma glanced at Grant, but he wasn’t looking at her. He was looking ahead, his gaze fixed on the horizon. The teenage girl shrugged uneasily, furrowing her brow in thought, trying to sound casual : 

\- Just… not a lot of people would offer to help someone they weren’t close with. That’s all. 

\- Yeah. Well. 

The worlds hung in the air, and Jemma almost regretted even speaking at all. She really was terrible at small talk. She let the silence settle for a bit, but she couldn’t help but make another attempt at lightening up the mood. 

\- I bet you don’t remember, she said brightly, but we actually met on my first day of school. 

He looked at her, raising his eyebrows, and she continued, nodding : 

\- On the train. Some students came after Leo and I, and you stepped in. 

\- I remember. 

\- You do ? 

Jemma didn’t even hide her surprise, and her eyes widened : 

\- I didn’t think you did ! she said. 

\- Of course I do. 

He sounded a little irritated, as though he was offended that she thought he had forgotten. Jemma frowned, and her face soon lit up again : 

\- Well, I bet you don’t remember how sullen you were afterwards. 

This seemed to take him by surprise : he turned to look at her, slowing down his pace, looking stunned. 

\- …. I wasn’t !

\- Yes, you were ! Jemma retorted, nodding. You basically told us to stay out of trouble, as if it was  _our_  fault, and then you left. And you didn’t acknowledge us for months. 

\- Hey, I saved you ! Grant protested. I didn’t know we needed to hug it out afterwards. 

\- You know, there’s this thing people do. It’s called smiling. You should give it a try sometimes. 

Grant frowned, glaring at Jemma, and the girl giggled despite herself. The boy relaxed slightly at her obvious joy : 

\- What ? he asked. 

\- I’m sorry, she said, trying to stop herself from giggling. But the sour look doesn’t… it’s a lot less believable when you’re wearing a winter hat.

Grant’s hand flew to his head instinctively, straightening his hat.

\- … What’s wrong with my hat ? he asked, sounding a little worried. 

\- Nothing ! Jemma said hurriedly. It’s a great hat. 

\- …. Good. 

\- I wasn’t insulting your hat. 

\- All right. 

\- I swear.

\- … There you are !

Jemma turned her head to see Skye running towards her, Leo trailing behind her.

\- What do you mean,  _there I am_  ? Jemma said. You were the ones who disappeared ! 

\- We, hum… we had somewhere to be, Skye said evasively. We thought we’d find you quick but… hey ! My favorite coach !

\- Hey, Grant said. 

\- What are you two doing together ? Leo asked, catching up with them, frowning. 

\- He helped me look for you, Jemma answered. 

\- Isn’t he a keeper ? Skye said slightly. Hey, Grant, do you want to come with us to _Honeydukes_  ? 

Grant took a step back, shaking his head slightly : 

\- No thanks. I should catch up to my friends. 

\- Well, your loss, Skye said. You’re going to miss Leo with sugar in his body. 

\- Like you’re any better, Leo grumbled. 

\- Thanks for the walk, Jemma said quickly. 

Grant glanced at her, and merely nodded. And just like that, as was his way, he was gone, retreating, going back to where he came from. Jemma watched him go for a moment, then felt Skye lock her arm with hers. Smiling, glad to have found her friends again, she followed them towards the candy shop. 


	6. Jemma Simmons and the summer letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the summer, Jemma writes letters to her friends, and to a soon-to-become one.

## Jemma Simmons and the summer letters

Hey folks ! Missed me ? I’m sorry for the fic absence, but I’m rather busy. Writing a thesis takes time. Plus I rediscovered piano, and I’ve been having fun with it. So, without further ado… Hogwarts AU ficlet again !

To amend myself, this is ridiculously long, and I gave up on proofreading. This took me a freakin’ hour, guys. If I start re-reading, I’ll never post it. 

Also, I totally picked a random town for Jemma to live in, using England google map. 

 

_Jemma Simmons and the summer letters_

Jemma had trouble believing it was summer already. Her fourth year had flown by, and she had to say that it had been a very good year. Of course, her fifth year would come with O.W.L.S but she wasn’t too worried about it for now. She was a good student, and she had never had trouble studying. Leo would study with her gladly. Plus, Grant had offered to help them prepare for it, since he had passed them himself recently. 

Ever since the day he had walked with her in Hogsmeade in early February, Grant and Jemma had started forming an odd sort of friendship. He actually talked to her when he saw her, and, despite her usual awkwardness with anyone who wasn’t Leo or Skye, Jemma had begun to feel more and more at ease with the older student. He had helped her a few times with her spells, and she had found that he was much more likely to talk when the subject was something he felt confident about, like Quidditch or Defense against the Dark Arts. The teenage girl hadn’t been surprised to learn that Grant planned to become an Auror when he finished shool. It was just the kind of career that Jemma could picture him in : chasing the dark wizards, making sure that the people were safe. 

He did have an heroic streak. 

Even if Jemma was happy to go back home to her parents, she was quite sad to part with her friends. She had invited Skye to visit her, as well as Leo, but the months of summer would part her from her best friends a little too long for her tastes. Still, she would write them, as always. 

She spent her first week back home painting the house with her mother. Her father pointed out that magic could make the job quicker, but her mother had insisted on doing this “the old-fashioned way” - Jemma knew that sometimes, she felt a little out of place in the magical world. Between painting, shopping and cooking, Jemma didn’t have much time to miss her friends until a rainy, lazy Sunday afternoon, where she finally found time to write them. 

She reitered her invitation for Skye to visit her - after all, during the holidays, Skye had to go back to the orphanage she had grown up in, which, Jemma guessed, was a rather grim way to pass the time. She sent her a picture of a funny-looking tree she had seen on the way home, and wrote Leo a long letter, telling him all about a movie her mother had taken her to see. She set down her quill and looked out the window, biting her lip thoughtfully as she watched the droplets of rain glide down the windows. 

Would it be odd for her to write Grant as well ? 

After all, they were friends, weren’t they ? Jemma didn’t have many friends. Skye and Leo were her closest friends, without any question, but she had seen more and more of Grant during the previous months, and she considered him a good friend as well. Finally, she took a deep breath, fetched another parchment from her drawer, and started writing. 

_Dear Grant,_

_is it odd for me to write you ? I do hope I’m not bothering you ! It’s raining in Fressingfield today, and it reminds me of the time I begged you to go study outside, only for the rain to drown us completely. You did tell me it was going to rain. I should have listened to you !_

_I also wanted to thank you for your help during the last semester. It was very much appreciated ! I owe you._

_I hope you have a good summer, and I hope this letter finds you well._

_Jemma._

She read the letter about four times before sending it, nodding to herself. After all, there was nothing wrong with writing a friend, was there ? 

She received responses from Skye and Leo quickly enough. Her owl, Snow, was rather fast, after all, and Jemma was glad to receive news from her friends. Still, she was sad to see the days go by without any answer from Grant. Perhaps her letter had been a misfire ? Maybe it was too much. Maybe he didn’t do letters. She almost asked Skye about it in her next letter, but she refrained from it. She didn’t want Grant to receive a howler from her friend, asking him why he hadn’t answered Jemma’s letter. 

About two weeks later, when she was no longer expecting an answer and had started to forget about it, a beautiful white owl flew in by the opened window on a bright sunny day. Jemma raised her eyebrows, exchanging a curious glance with her father, before walking towards the animal, noticing the letter attached to his leg. 

_Dear Jemma,_

_I remember the time we were caught in the rain. Also, I didn’t mind helping you at all so there’s no need to thank me, really._

_My summer is fine. I’m staying with my grandmother in Cardiff, like I do most summers. She keeps making me bake._

_I hope your summer is good too. And it’s not odd that you’re writing me. I like getting letters._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Grant._

Jemma felt a smile lighten up her face as she read and for some unknown reason, her heart started beating a little faster. She shook her head a bit, giggling softly - she could almost hear Grant’s low, clipped tone in her head as she read his words. Ignoring her father’s raised eyebrows, she petted the owl happily, and ran up to her bedroom to write back. 

_Dear Grant,_

_I’m glad you’re doing well ! And I know you didn’t mind helping me, but I’m still thanking you, and you can’t stop me._

_I didn’t know your grandmother lived in Wales ! I’ve never been there. Almost, baking ? You ? Forgive me, but I’m going to need proof, because I cannot picture you baking at all. Is there an apron involved ?_

_Everything is still all right here. My mother and I have been doing some chemistry experiments in the kitchen - she teaches chemistry in high school. My father wasn’t pleased with finding baking soda all over the sink, but we cleaned it up easily enough._

_I’m glad to hear from you !_

_Jemma_

_P.S : Is your owl a pure-breed barn owl ? He’s gorgeous ! What’s his name ?_

The next letter she received came much quicker than the first, and it was much shorter, although a small package was enclosed. When Jemma opened it, her nostrils were hit by the delicious smell of lemon and sugar, and her eyes twinkled when she noticed the lemon cookies inside. 

_Dear Jemma,_

_there. Is that proof enough for you ?_

_P.S : And no, there’s no apron involved. I have my dignity._

_P.P.S : Yes, that’s barn own, and his name is Zebulon. Don’t laugh. It was my brother’s idea._

 

She wrote back on the same day : 

_Dear Grant,_

_my, those cookies are heavenly ! Thank you very much for the package ! But still, I cannot be sure you made them, so I remain skeptical. (I’m kidding. Sort of.)_

_Zebulon ? That’s an odd name for an owl, I’ll give you that. I didn’t know you had siblings. I’m an only child, myself. How old is your brother ? Does he go to Hogwarts ?_

 

_Have you received your OWLS results yet ? It must be rather stressful !_

_My parents also thank you for the cookies. My mother now demands you come visit sometimes and bring pastries. Do not pay any attention to her : she’s a bit of a glutton. A trait that I most certainly do not share ! (But if you want to send more cookies, feel free to do so, if you’re so inclined !)_

_By the way, Skye is supposed to come visit me in two weeks and stay for the rest of the summer. I can’t wait to see her !_

_Hugs,_

_Jemma._

The next letter made her laugh out loud. It wasn’t accompanied by a package, but by a magical picture. On the small picture, Jemma could see Grant in a kitchen, an apron tied around his neck, taking cookies out of the oven. 

_Dear Jemma,_

_you are hard to convince, aren’t you ? There. Now, burn that picture. Also, the apron was a fluke._

_My little brother arrives at Hogwarts this year, actually. His name is Zach. I also have an older brother._

_Also, no, I haven’t received my results yet. Thank you for pointing out the stressful nature of the event, I hadn’t realized how much this could impact my future. (I’m kidding. Sort of)._

_I may send more cookies. If you apologize for doubting me. And make it good. I have my dignity._

_I gathered that Skye was coming from the last letter she sent me. It was mostly capital letters and rambling, but I got it. I hope you have fun. Her summers aren’t usually filled with fun, from what I know._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Grant._

_********_

_Dear Grant,_

_I knew there was an apron involved ! But it suits you very well. Really. And that picture isn’t going anywhere. I am saving it for future reference._

_Three boys, then ? You must be quite a family ! Are your brothers as friendly as you are ? I’m kidding. If they’re as helpful and kind as you are, they can’t be anything less than lovely. And yes, that was a compliment._

_Grant, I am sorry for doubting your baking abilities. Truly, I am filled with sorrow as I recall how skeptical I was of you, despite your assurance of your truthfulness ! Tell me, how can I amend myself ? How, oh, how can I ever hope to regain your trust and good opinion, despicable friend that I am ? Oh, the agony !! (Shall I go on ?)_

_Also, I’m sure you did fine on your OWLS. There is no way you didn’t. I believe in you !_

_Hugs,_

_Jemma._

_*********_

_Dear Jemma,_

_I knew sending you that picture was a mistake. Don’t bring it to school._

_And yes, three boys. My younger brother, Zach, is a pain, sometimes, but mostly, he’s a good kid. My older brother doesn’t live at home anymore. We don’t really talk._

_And thank you for the compliment, I guess. Or are you just doing this for the cookies ?_

_That apology reeked of sarcasm, but I’ll take it. I’m sure I can think of some way for you to amend yourself._

_I received my results, by the way._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Grant._

_P.S : I hope you enjoy the cupcakes. They’re strawberry. You like that, right ?_

_*************_

_Dear Grant,_

_how dare you ? You tell me you received your results, but you don’t tell me how you did on them ? Is that revenge for the apron thing ?_

_I demand you write me back immediatly to tell me how you did !_

_Also, yes, I do love strawberry flavored pastries. How did you know ? Those cupcakes were delicious. Thank you !_

_I can’t wait to meet Zach. I’m sorry I brought up your older brother. I sense there’s some kind of conflict there ? But I won’t ask. I don’t want to make you feel awkward._

_A way to amend myself ? What do you have in mind ? I might be a little scared._

_NOW WRITE ME BACK RIGHT NOW._

_Jemma._

_**********_

_Dear Jemma,_

_yes, that was revenge. I got mostly EEs, a few Os and one A, in Astronomy- not my strong suit, but I don’t need it to be an Auror, so I don’t really care. Sorry for making you sorry (actually, I’m not)._

_I’m glad you liked the cupcakes. Gramsy helped a lot with them though. And I’m observant. I know you like strawberries._

_It’s okay. But let’s not talk about my brother, all right ?_

_I’ll figure something out. You’ll see._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Grant._

_*******_

_Dear Grant,_

_first, congratulations on your results ! I knew you’d be brilliant ! But I’m going to need more detail than that. “Mostly EEs, a few Os “? I want to know what grade you had in what subject ! I need details so I can properly congratulate you !_

_I do like strawberries a lot. Are you very close with your grandmother ? It seems like you are. That is wonderfully sweet._

_I’m now officially scared, by the way. I will defend myself, Grant Ward !_

_It’s incredibly hot here. The days are sunny, but the heat is almost unbearable. I’m almost missing the rain._

_Hugs,_

_Jemma._

_***********_

_Dear Jemma,_

_thank you. But do you really need the play by play ? You are obsessed with school._

_Yes, I am very close to my grandmother. More than my parents, actually._

_Defend yourself, will you ? Doll, your spells are better, but they’re not that good. I would crush you._

_The heat is all right here. The days are a little cloudy, but it’s gotten sunnier since yesterday. Your letter brought the sun, I guess._

_Also, enjoy the blueberry scones._

_Soon,_

_Grant._

_**********_

_Dear Grant,_

_first of all : “Doll ” ? Is this the 1920s ?_

_And yes, I do need the play by play. And I am not obsessed. I have an interest in the matter._

_Your parents are both wizards, right ? I never asked._

_The blueberry scones are delicious._

_I’m sorry if my letter is a little disjointed. We’re preparing the house for Skye’s arrival. It’s in a few days, but my mother insists we clean the whole house. Even the attic. Don’t ask me why._

_You, crush me ? That is rich. I’d love to see that. I have tricks up my sleeve._

_Hugs,_

_Jemma._

_************_

_Dear Jemma,_

_yes, my parents are both wizards. I’m glad you liked the scones._

_Good luck on the house cleaning. I’ve been recruited to garden with my grams. It’s not really my favorite activity, but I’ll survive. Also, is Skye here yet ?_

_And I don’t doubt that you have tricks up your sleeve. Not for one minute._

_Grant._

_P.S : And yes, you are obsessed._

_******************_

_Dear Grant,_

_fine, I am obsessed. But so are you._

_And yes, Skye arrived yesterday, actually. I think she’s happy to be here. I’m happy she’s here too. Summer is running long (although your letters have made it entertaining, I must say …)_

 - What are you doing ?  

Jemma looked up from her desk. It was mid-morning, and she was still in her pajamas. She had written Grant first thing in the morning, while Skye was still asleep - expect now, her friend had awoken, and was now staring at her with sleepy, yet curious eyes. 

\- Writing a letter. 

\- I can see that, Skye answered. To who ? Leo ?

\- No. To Grant. 

\- Grant Ward ? 

\- Do we know that many Grants ? 

This seemed to wake Skye up. She stood up from her mattress on the floor, her hair still messy from sleeping, and she went to lean over Jemma’s shoulders, her eyes widening. 

\- I didn’t know you guys wrote to each other. 

\- We do. A bit. 

\- Are those all from him ? 

Skye pointed to a pile of letters gathered in a small, flowery basket on Jemma’s desk, and the teenage girl blushed despite herself. For some reason, she had kept Grant’s letters in this basket, by her pencilcase, while the letters from her friends were all in her frawer. She had simply stuck his first letter in the basket, and had continued to do it everytime one of his letters came. 

\- Jemma, Skye said. Do you know how many times Grant wrote me this summer ? 

\- No ? 

\- One. And is that … a picture ? 

Jemma stood up, her cheeks reddening, and took the picture from Skye, who had just seized it. 

\- Is he wearing an apron ? 

\- It’s a long story, Jemma protested, flustered. We’re just… writing. 

\- Writing. 

\- Yes. As friends do. 

\- Right. 

\- Girls ! Breakfast !

\- Coming, mum ! Jemma hollered back, making Skye jump a little. 

\- You’re louder than you seem, Skye muttered. 

Jemma glanced at the unfinished letter, biting her lip, and Skye grinned, rolling her eyes : 

\- Come on. I’m starving, let’s eat. You can write to loverboy later. 

\- He’s not my…

\- Of course not. 

\- Skye…

\- Yes ? 

\- There’s no love involved. 

\- Right. 

\- I’m serious ! Stop looking at me like that !

\- All right ! I’ll stop. If you come have breakfast, because those eggs are killing me.

Jemma shook her head, vaguely amused, her blush fading away, and put on her slippers before following Skye downstairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may wonder why Grant’s first letter took so long. Headcanon : he read and read her letter many, many times and basically wrote his letter a million times before sending it. Awkward Grant for the win.


	7. Jemma Simmons and the friendly reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio is reunited in Diagon Alley. News about the schoolyear come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for using a particular Harry Potter canonical event. I’m lazy and cliché. BUT IT’S GONNA BE FUN GUYS I SWEAR

The last weeks of summer with Skye were lovely and a lot of fun, but Jemma was glad to go back to school. The yearly visit to Diagon Alley made her giddy and, as she followed her father, Skye in tow, in the crowded street, she almost squealed when she noticed Leo by the bookstore. 

At last, the three friends were reunited. While Leo babbled about his summer to Skye, Jemma felt her mind drift off as she recognized familiar faces down the street. She waved to a few people, as a feeling of contentment washed over her. Soon, school would start again. She’d be back to her second home. 

Her father left the three teenagers alone to run an errand at Gringotts. Just as Jemma was getting ready to admire the display by the apothecary, she heard Skye’s voice ring out, and turned her head to notice Grant looking up at them, a small, understated smile appearing on his face. 

He made his way over to them, and Jemma felt her own smile widen as she noticed the little, dark-haired boy that followed him. His little brother Zach, no doubt : Leo gave Grant a small wave, and Skye jumped up to hug the older student, who patted her back awkwardly. Jemma had to restrain herself not to do the same : perhaps such contact would feel odd to him. After all, they had gotten closer during the summer, but mostly by letters, and Jemma worried that their newfound closeness would be lost in actual live contact. 

\- Hi ! Skye said, grinning. Who’s the mini-Ward ? 

Skye wasn’t exagerating : the boy was almost the spitting image of his brother. He was hanging back, looking at the teenagers shyly. 

\- This is my brother Zach, Grant said. Zach, these are my friends, Skye, Jemma, and Leo. 

The boy waved wordlessly, and Jemma gave him a bright smile. 

\- It’s very nice to meet you, Zach, she said cheerfully. 

\- Yeah, Skye agreed. Maybe you can give us some compromising stories about your big brother… maybe baby pictures ? 

Grant fought back a smile, rolling his eyes, and Zach seemed to relax a little. Jemma let her gaze fall on Grant for a few seconds. He seemed to have gotten taller, if that was possible, and she felt as though he seemed a little happier than usual. Less stoic. His eyes met hers, and she realized she was staring. His expression softened slightly when he looked at her, and they exchanged a smile. 

\- DId you guys hear ? he said. There’s a rumor going around there might be a Triziward Tournament this year. 

\- A who-what where now ? Skye said, frowning. 

\- The Triwizard Tournament ? Jemma said, her eyes widening. Really ? 

\- What’s that ? Skye asked. 

\- Well, it’s a contest, you see, Jemma said, turning to her friend to explain. It’s held between the three biggest wizarding schools in Europe, including Hogwarts….

\- And Beauxbatons. And Durmstrang, Leo piped up. 

\- I was going to say it, Jemma retorted. Anyway, champions are chosen, and they perform tasks. The winner wins a Cup…

\- The Triwizard Cup.

\- And money. But the Tournament was so dangerous - there were many, many injuries, and they stopped having it - surely that’s just a rumor ! They wouldn’t put anyone in danger …

\- That tournament sounds awesome, Skye said, her eyes sparkling. 

\- It’s probably just a rumor, Jemma repeated. 

\- Just telling you what I heard, Grant said, shrugging.

\- If it’s real, I’m trying out ! Skye affirmed. Auditioning. Or however it’s done. I’d make a good champion.

\- I guess we’ll find out once we go back to school, Jemma said, biting her lip thoughtfully.

\- Speaking of school, Leo added, we still need our books.

\- So does Zach, Grant said. That’s the only thing he’s still missing.

And so, the small group started to make its way to Fleury and Botts, Jemma remaining on the lookout for her father. Skye was imagining herself as a champion, while Fitz listened to her talk with an interest that Jemma didn’t recall him having in the past. The teenage girl hung back, finding herself walking next to Grant and his brother.  

\- So, Zach, she said after a small awkward silence. Are you excited to start school ? 

\- I guess, the boy shrugged slightly. 

\- Have you got your wand ? 

Zach nodded, and Jemma fought back a smile. He was about as talkative as his brother, but the teenage girl found it endearing. She was about to give up on making conversation with him, when she heard the boy whisper to his brother : 

\- What’s her name again ? 

\- That’s Jemma, Grant answered, stealing a glance towards his friend. 

\- Jemma Simmons ? 

Jemma raised her eyebrows, a little surprised. Grant nodded quietly, and the boy’s eyes seemed to widen in recognition. Frowning in confusion, Jemma gave Grant a quizzical glance. 

\- Did you tell him horrible stories about me ? she asked in a light-hearted tone, hiding a trace of worry behind her smile. 

Grant chuckled quietly, shaking his head : 

\- No. 

\- He said you were nice, Zach piped up. He made cookies and cupcakes for you. He made me clean the kitchen with him. 

Jemma grinned, feeling a warmth spread through her heart at the boy’s assertion. She looked up at Grant, eyes sparkling, and wasn’t surprised to find him avoiding her eyes. Finally, he looked back at her : 

\- Not a word, he said. 

\- So you don’t bake for everyone, she said, tilting her head. 

\- I said not a word, Jemma. 

\- No but really, it’s good, she replied teasingly. I feel special. 

She heard Grant laugh, and she caught a flash of amusement in his eyes. 

\- He smiles and laughs, she mused. I feel special indeed. 

\- I am a human being, you know. 

\- I know. 

\- You didn’t deserve those cookies. 

\- I beg your pardon ? You deem me undeserving of your cookies ? 

\- Well, all you’ve done so far is make fun of me for it. 

Jemma stared at him for a moment, briefly wondering if he was serious, but she caught this light in his gaze again, and she fought back the urge to grin like an idiot : 

\- Consider this my formal apology, then. Your baking skills are undeniable. 

\- Thank you. 

A ray of sunlight blinded Jemma for a moment as she made her way to the bookshop, and she realized how light-headed and cheerful she felt. Seeing her friends again (and realizing that she had truly gained a new one) seemed to warm her heart and brighten her smile. 

This year was going to be a good one. She could feel it. 


	8. Jemma Simmons and the Hogwarts champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hogwarts champion is announced. Jemma is worried and proud at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for using the “Hogwarts ball” trope. And basically skipping over a lot of things. I’m lazy and sometimes, things are a pain to describe. I’M SORRY. LOVE ME.   
> And before you ask, of course there will be a sequel. You really think I’d leave you hanging there ?

This had been a stressful couple of months. Jemma had expected her fifth year to be stressful, but never quite this much. Of course, she had to prepare for OWLS (but she had been resigned, and quite excited about that fact) but the source of her stress came from something else entirely. 

After all, she hadn’t expected that one of her friends would participate in a dangerous tournament. 

The rumors the students had heard during the summer had been true. Hogwarts was the home of the very notorious (and very dangerous) Triwizard Tournament. The news had been met with excitement from almost everyone. Jemma had been worried, at first - after all, the tournament wasn’t known for being a very safe experience. But rules had been instaured, and the idea of Hogwarts being the home to students from two important schools was quite exciting. Jemma hadn’t been able to hide her joy at seeing students from other cultures take shelter in Hogwarts during the year. It was quite fun to see so many new faces roam the halls. 

Of course, there was the matter of the champions. Skye had clamored wanting to put her name in the famous cup that was supposed to choose the champions, but her excitement had been shortlived. Students below sixth-year weren’t allowed to try out, and enchantments made sure of that. 

\- And besides, Jemma had remarked. You’ll have enough to deal with, what with the OWLS and all that ! There won’t be any time for gallivanting about…

\- Gallivanting about ? Skye had replied, amused. I’m sorry, Duchess. 

Skye expected Grant to try out : however, the young man (to Simmons’ immense relief) didn’t seem very inclined to put his name in the cup. Simmons was pretty sure she knew why : he didn’t want the glory that came with it. Quidditch had always been enough for him. He didn’t look forward to being Hogwarts’ poster boy, and Simmons understood that.

However, Grant hadn’t counted on his little brother Zach putting his name in the Cup. So when Headmaster Fury announced the champions’ names on Halloween night, Grant had been as surprised as his friends were. 

The fact that Grant had been chosen wasn’t very surprising itself : he was a great wizard and a good student. As proud as Simmons was of him, she didn’t like this one bit. Sure, new rules had been instaured, but it was still something big ! 

\- I’m sure that if you want to pull out, the Headmaster will understand, she had told Grant nervously later that night, talking so fast that her mouth could barely catch up with her ideas. I mean, I know there are enchantments, but somebody else put your name in, and I know Zach didn’t mean any harm - he’s so fond of you, really, it’s so endearing, and he simply wanted everyone to see how strong his big brother was, but you didn’t choose this, and…

\- Jemma. 

\- And it would be absolutely barbarian to force you to compete in something so dangerous if you don’t want to - there are rules, and you have rights, and I can look it up…

\- Jemma. 

\- Yes ? 

\- It’s fine. I’ll do it. 

\- But… 

\- I want to be an Auror. When I graduate from Hogwarts. This can only help me pursue in that field. I’m not backing out. 

Jemma had nodded, forcing a smile. Over the next few weeks leading up to the first task, she enlisted Leo and Skye to help her research previous editions of the Tournament, researching all she could about the tasks the champions had to perform in the past. What she found terrified her, but she trusted Grant, and she trusted the school. 

\- Aren’t you the one who said we needed to study for our OWLS ? Skye grumbled, one day, in the library. 

\- We are studying. We’re just focusing on certain aspects of…

\- Jemma, Fitz whispered. You are aware that Grant Ward is a big boy, who can more than handle himself ? Plus, Headmaster Fury isn’t an idiot. He’s not sending him off to his death. 

\- I know. But there’s nothing wrong with doing a bit of research. 

\- A bit of research ? Skye said. We’ve been here for two hours. 

\- Grant needs all the help he can get. The champions aren’t allowed to know anything before hand - how can he prepare if we know nothing ? 

\- He doesn’t prepare. That’s kind of the point. The Durmstrang champion isn’t putting that much effort into it, that’s for sure. 

\- How would you know ? Leo asked, frowning. Do you know her ? 

\- No, Skye answered. 

\- Then how do you know ?

\- I just talked with a Durmstrang student. That’s all. 

\- Oh yes, I saw you with him, Jemma said as she closed a book to open another. The tall fellow from earlier today ? 

\- Tall fellow ? There was a tall fellow ? 

Skye rolled her eyes and didn’t answer. 

The first task arrived faster than Jemma would have liked. Grant thanked her profusely for her help. She refrained herself from hugging him before he left that morning. As she sat at her table, she spotted Skye’s worried expression from across the room. The girls exchanged a look and sighed.

The first task was nerve-wracking. Each champion was locked in a cage, without a want, with a sleeping, dangerous creature. They needed to find a way to get the small chest they were sleeping on without getting hurt : the chest contained a key and an important object for the next task. 

Grant was locked in with a giant Fire crab, and Jemma could barely watch. She wasn’t sure if she was crushing Skye’s hand, or if Skye was crushing hers as they sat in the bleachers. Even Leo, who wasn’t as close to Grant as the girls were, was pale and nervous. 

The Durmstrang champion, a beautiful redhead named Natasha Romanoff, was the first to succeed. Grant was next, a few minutes after her. Jemma let out a loud breath of relief, pale and shaky. As the cage opened, the creature awoke and blew fire on Grant’s back, but the young man rolled away quickly before the damage got worse. 

He finished second, and Jemma cheered with the others, feeling absolutely ecstatic, her previous worry transforming into excitement and pride. Down in the stadium, Grant looked exhausted, but he was smiling slightly despite the burn that scorched his upper arm. 

As soon as they were allowed, Jemma, Skye and Leo made their way to the infirmary, where the school nurse patched up the young champion. A lot of Gryffindor students were there, congratulating the young man, and Jemma couldn’t even get to him. Still, through the crowded room, Jemma caught his eye, and she beamed at him. He smiled back. 

Later, he showed her the object he had gotten for the second task. It was a map for an unknown place. Jemma spent minutes looking at it, intrigued and fascinated, but thankfully, the second task was still months away. The holidays would come first, and Jemma wasn’t unhappy for the break.

And of course, there would be a Ball. 

Jemma debated even going, but Skye wouldn’t hear of her or Leo going home for the holidays, and Jemma admitted that the whole thing seemed like a lot of fun. She had never been to a Ball, and the Yule Ball, a Triwizard tournament tradition, was sure to be a nice experience. There quickly formed an unspoken agreement between the three friends to go together and not to worry about dates, which suited Jemma just fine. 

For the next few weeks, it was hard to get a hold of Grant. His performance in the first task, only beaten by the catlike Durmstrang Champion, had drawn a lot of attention, and people lined up to talk to him. Zach, his little brother, was positively glowing with pride.

One day, as Jemma and Leo were making their way from the greenhouses to the castle under the first snow of the winter, Skye caught up with them, running, her cheeks red and her eyes sparkling with excitement. Jemma gave her a quizzical look, and Skye tried to hide her smile. 

\- What ? Leo asked, breaking the silence, looking confused. 

\- Nothing. 

\- What is it ? he asked impatiently. 

\- Nothing !

\- Skye, Jemma said, intrigued. 

Skye looked like she was about to burst. 

\- Okay. You know that guy from Durmstrang ? Miles ? 

\- Stupid name, growled Leo under his breath. 

\- Yes, Jemma said, nodding. What about him ? 

\- He just… he just asked me to the Ball. 

Leo froze a little, almost stumbling in the snow, but he recovered quickly. His eyes fixated on Skye’s face, he opened his mouth but said nothing. 

\- Oh ! Jemma said, her eyes widening. Oh ! What did you say ? 

\- I… I said yes, Skye admitted. You guys don’t mind, do you ? 

Jemma glanced towards Leo, who was trying to keep a straight face. Immediatly, Jemma felt her heart sink, but she forced a smile for Skye’s sake : 

\- Of course not, she answered. It’s great !

\- Great, Leo echoed. 

\- I can’t believe he asked me, Skye confessed, shaking her head in amazement. I mean, the first time I talked to him, I kind of insulted him. Eh, I guess he liked it, or something. 

\- It takes all kinds, Leo remarked evenly. 

Leo’s efforts to seem all right with the situation were lost on Skye, but not on Jemma. As soon as she was alone in the Ravenclaw common room with her friend, she sat with him on the couch in front of the fire, sighing. Leo was sitting, his legs brought up to his chest, his arms circling them. He was staring at the fireplace. 

\- Hey, Jemma said. 

\- I can’t believe she’d go with him, Leo said immediatly, and it was obvious that he had been waiting to speak up all day. I mean, he’s… he’s from another school. 

\- I don’t think Skye cares about that, Jemma said softly. 

\- Still. And I thought… I thought we were going … together. The three of us. Like always. It’s always the three of us. And now… 

The lost expression on Leo’s face threatened to make Jemma crumble, and she bit her lip, at a loss for what to say. It was becoming clearer to her that Leo arbored feelings for Skye, but she was almost certain that those feelings weren’t reciprocated. As their best friend, what was she to do ? She glanced at the fire, and smiled, nudging Leo slightly. 

\- Well, you still have me, she said brightly. I’m still your date. 

\- Oh, a pity date, Leo said. Thank you, Jemma. 

\- It’s not a pity date ! Jemma protested. You know it’s not. I don’t want to go with anyone else. We’ll sit together, we’ll get free food, we’ll have fun. 

\- Will you make me dance ? 

\- Me ? Dancing ? Please. 

This made Leo smile, and Jemma felt slightly triumphant. Her friend glanced at her : 

\- Thanks, he said. 

\- You’re welcome. 

Jemma was happy for Skye : she seemed to really like this Miles, and, even if Jemma didn’t know him enough to judge, he seemed nice enough. Jemma wasn’t about to ruin Skye’s joy by mentioning Leo’s feelings on the matter. It wasn’t her place. 

She remained quite excited about the Ball. She even wrote a long letter to her parents telling them about it (she had lacked time to write to them the rest of the year because of how busy she had been). One saturday morning, right before breakfast, she went up the owlery to send it. Before leaving, she petted her owl Snow for a few moments, then stopped to admire the snowy schoolgrounds. Just as she was getting ready to leave, she spotted a familiar silhouette entering the room. 

\- Grant !

The boy stopped in his tracks, looking surprised. He quickly smiled, and his smile held a warmth that made Jemma smile even wider. He looked truly happy to see her. Perhaps he had missed her company as much as she had missed his ? 

\- Hi, he said. How are you ? 

\- Good ! Jemma exclaimed, unable to hide her joy. What about you ? How’s life in the shoes of a champion ? 

Grant chuckled, and looked around, obviously looking for his owl Zebulon. Jemma, spotting him, pointed at the animal, and Grant thanked her with a nod. 

\- Good, he said as he attached the letter to the owl’s leg, giving him a treat as he did. It’s good. A bit… overwhelming, I guess. 

\- I can see that, Jemma said, adjusting her scarf around her neck just as she was getting ready to exit the owlery. Are you writing your grandmother ? 

\- Good guess. 

\- Being a genius is my curse. 

\- I think smugness might be your curse. 

\- Oh really ? Jemma said, amused. 

\- Really. 

He followed Jemma outside, and they started to go down the stairs together. The day was cold, but not windy, and the sun was shining bright in the sky. 

\- I love snow, Jemma said, sighing happily. And it looks it might snow for Christmas, and that’s always good !

\- Are you going home for Christmas ?

\- No, not this year. I’ll miss my parents, but there’s so much going on during the holidays at Hogwarts this year ! 

\- Are you going to the Ball ? 

\- Yes, I am ! I’m rather excited, Jemma said. It seems like a lot of fun. Are you going ? Oh wait. I guess you have to go, don’t you ? Being a champion and all. 

\- Yeah, Grant confirmed. They’re making us go. 

\- Well, you won’t have trouble finding a date if you want one, Jemma commented, smiling. I imagine many girls would love to go with you. 

\- Yeah. I guess. 

Jemma noticed his less than enthused look, and recalled the way he always looked slightly uncomfortable when his admirers crowded him. She smiled softly as they reached the bottom of the stairs. 

\- Are you going to ask anyone ? she asked, her feet settling in the snow. 

\- Actually, I was going to ask you. 

Grant met her eyes, sticking his cold hands in his pockets. His expression was neutral, but his eyes betrayed his nervousness. That fact was lost on Jemma, however, because she was too busy gaping at him, slightly stunned. 

\- Me ? she said, blinking. 

\- Is that so strange ? Grant replied, looking away to the ground before glancing back at her. 

\- No ! No, I guess not, Jemma conceded, the surprise fading. After all, many people ask their friends, don’t they ? I just thought… 

She just didn’t think he would want to go with  _her_. It wasn’t like he didn’t know prettier, more popular girls, although Jemma knew he didn’t care about that. She had simply figured that she didn’t figure on his list of options. 

\- Well, Grant awkwardly said, breaking the momentary silence. Do you… would you like to go with me ? 

Would she like to go with him ? Against her own expectations, she found that she really, really did. A fleeting image of him being on her arm at the Ball flew in her mind, and she skipped a heartbeat. A little surprised by her own reaction, she shook her head quickly, as if to get herself out of her daze : 

\- I … I’d love to, but… I actually asked Leo to go with me, she answered, her heart clenching in her chest. 

\- Oh. 

Jemma suddenly wished the sun wasn’t shining so bright so she could study his face without squinting. Was he disappointed ? Was he angry ? Did he simply not care ? Her nervousness grew by the second. 

\- Skye has a date, you see, she added quickly. And he’s… well. It was supposed to be the three of us, so…

\- I understand. 

\- I’m sorry !

\- It’s okay. 

\- Really, I’m sorry !

\- It’s okay, Jemma. I was just asking. Don’t worry about it. 

Jemma didn’t know if she wanted to laugh or cry. Why was the situation making her feel this way ? It was just a friend asking another friend, wasn’t it ? Why did she feel so bad ? 

She even regretted having asked Leo to the Ball, and immediatly felt even more guilty. What was wrong with her ? 

\- I’ll see you around, then, Grant said. 

\- Yes, Jemma said, nodding fervently. I’ll see you soon. 

\- Right. 

He gave her a small smile, and Jemma relaxed a little. Still, as he turned his heels and walked away, she was left with an odd feeling in her chest, and it didn’t leave her all through the day. 

This wasn’t good. This wasn’t part of the plan. Her fifth year was supposed to be all studies. There weren’t supposed to be Fire Crabs, tensions between friends, boys from Durmstrang, mysterious maps and Balls. 

She wasn’t supposed to fall for Grant Ward. 


	9. Jemma Simmons and the Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma attends the Yule Ball with Leo. Some surprises await her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness ahead. Ye be warned.

Jemma could see the snow fall from her dorm window, and she sighed softly, before turning back to her reflection in the mirror. Her dress was bright yellow (Skye said it fitted her, even if Jemma had found it a little too bright) and her hair was up in a bun. She didn’t wear makeup – it wasn’t her thing. But as she looked into a mirror, she was rather happy with what she saw.

She couldn’t lie and say she wasn’t excited for the Ball. She had heard many great things, and there was a sense of excitement throughout the school these days. It seemed to have rubbed off on her.

Leo was waiting for her downstairs, and Jemma grinned at her friend, waving with excitement. He was dressed in dark blue dress robes. He looked nice. When she made her way towards him, he grinned and said :

-          Hi, miss. Have you seen my friend Jemma ? She’s about your height…

-          Oh, shush, Jemma said, hitting him on the arm with a grin.

-          Ow ! It was my way of saying you looked nice, you know.

-          I know ! And thank you. You look very nice too. Oh, I’m so excited, Leo ! I can’t wait to see the Great Hall !

Leo smiled at her excitement, and Jemma grabbed his arm before making her way towards the doors.

The Great Hall was absolutely beautiful. Jemma gaped, her eyes widening at the sight before her. Snow fell through the starlit roof, stopping above the twinkling lights hanging mid-air. The walls were decorated with gold and silver ribbons, and the usual tables had been replaced with smaller, round tables, covered in white and silver linen. There was a small stage in front of the dancefloor, but it was still empty. Ballroom music, elegant and waltz-like, rung through the air, and there was a big buffet table covered in delicious-looking food.

-          Oh, Leo ! Jemma breathed out, squeezing his arm. Look, how pretty !

-          Yeah, Leo agreed, his eyes wide. Look… look, they have sandwiches !

-          Sandwiches, Jemma repeated, rolling her eyes. That’s what you’re focusing on ?

-          I’m hungry.

-          Everything is so sparkly ! she squealed. I still wonder how they get the roof to look like this – some kind of enchantment, I’m guessing, of course, but…

-          Guys !

Leo and Jemma both turned to see Skye bouncing towards them, wearing a hot pink dress. Her hair was up in a bun, like Jemma’s, glitter shining in her dark curls. She was smiling widely :

-          You guys look so cute ! she squealed. Did you just get here ?

-          We did, Jemma said. And you look great !

-          You look very… pink, Leo said, gulping slightly.

Jemma resisted the urge to kick him in the shins, but Skye just laughed out loud, throwing her head back. She glanced behind her, waving at her date, and Jemma felt a pang in her chest.

Over the last few weeks, it had grown clear to Jemma that Skye really, really liked Miles. Jemma was glad to see her friend happy, but she just wished it didn’t make Leo so miserable. She wondered if he even realized how much he liked their mutual friend. Maybe he was in denial.

Speaking of denial…

-          I think the Champions are going to arrive soon, Skye said, glancing towards the now closed doors. There’s some kind of ceremony, and all.

At this, Jemma’s smile froze a little.

It wasn’t that she had been avoiding Grant – she just hadn’t made a point to run into him. Their last encounter had left her oddly confused, and she hadn’t liked it one bit. Soon after that, when she had learnt that he had a date to the Ball, she hadn’t been able to stop the pang in her chest. It had returned now.

Why did this make her feel this way ? He was her friend. A good friend.

He was always sweet to her. He seemed to smile more around her, as she had realized during the last few days, where he had barely left her mind. She had gone over their interactions in her head, wondering how she could have missed it before, and if she was just imagining it. The possibility that he might like her was present, and she was dying to talk about it to someone, but she had refrained from it.

She trusted her friends, she did. But Leo had enough on his plate, and if Skye found out, she was sure to try and play matchmaker, and Jemma wasn’t ready for that at all. She wasn’t even sure of how she felt. She was confused, she felt silly, and she was constantly torn between smiling and burying her face into a pillow and scream.

Being a teenager was no fun at all.

And it didn’t help that of all people, Grant was apparently taking Natasha Romanoff, the gorgeous Durmstrang champion, to the Ball.

Just as Jemma was lost in thought, a voice announced the Champions’ upcoming entrance, and students made way for them. Jemma took a step back, standing beside Leo, behind some people that were blocking her view. She heard the doors open to a celebratory music, and she caught a glimpse of the three headmasters walking together, the Champions following them.

Jemma saw a flash of red, and she knew that it was Natasha Romanoff, who looked absolutely gorgeous in a red dress. Beside her, Leo gaped a little, and Jemma would have been amused if she wasn’t too busy trying to catch a glimpse of Grant. She saw him soon, dressed in black dress robes. Her breath hitched.

To be honest, she had always been partial to him in his Quidditch uniform, even if she had never admitted it, but he looked very handsome. She wanted to hide and scream at the same time.

An odd, strangled, muffled sound came from her throat, and, mortified, she coughed to cover it. Only Leo seemed to notice, giving her an odd look.

These weren’t friendly feelings at all, she realized. Oh, what was happening to her ? Why her ? Why now ?

As the couple passed by them, Grant caught Jemma’s eyes for a brief second, before he continued his way towards the dance floor. The Champions opened the Ball, and a waltz started, just as they began to dance. Soon, a few couples joined them, and Jemma fought the urge to sigh.

Still, she was determined not to let these new and odd feelings ruin her night. After eating a little, she dragged Leo to the dancefloor, despite his protests and as the band started, she bounced around, jumping up and down, drawing a few chuckles from Leo.

Jemma wasn’t a good dancer at all. But still, she was having fun, and that was all that mattered.

Out of breath, the two friends soon retired to their table, and Jemma left Leo to go get some punch. She helped herself to a glass, taking a sip, before bumping into someone.

Of course.

-          Hi ! she said breathlessly, looking up at Grant’s face.

-          Hey, Grant answered.

-          How are you doing ?

-          Fine. Thirsty.

-          Oh ! Of course. From dancing !

-          That, and you’re standing in front of the punch.

-          Oh. Right.

Awkwardly, Jemma moved aside, and watched as Grant poured himself a glass of punch.

-          How are things going with your date ? she asked with a smile (after all, he was her friend, and she wasn’t about to act jealous and silly).

-          Fine, I guess.

-          She looks really pretty, Jemma said, unable to stop a little sigh from escaping her lips.

-          Yeah, I guess.

Jemma couldn’t help it : she rolled her eyes at him :

-          You guess ? she said. She’s drop-dead gorgeous ! You’re impossible, she commented.

Grant kept his face neutral, but there was a light of humor in his eyes :

-          Well, maybe she should be your date, instead, since you find her so beautiful, he replied.

-          Maybe, Jemma answered, tilting her head. I’d appreciate her more than you do.

-          Then, by all means. She’s all yours.

-          All right. But if we’re swapping dates, that means you’re becoming Leo’s date.

-          Ah, Grant said, rubbing his chin with his hand. That might be a problem.  Given that he hates my guts.

-          What ? He does not !

Grant glanced towards Leo, and Jemma followed his gaze. To her surprise, she spotted a Hufflepuff student, a red-haired girl, sitting next to him and speaking with him.

-          Well, he’s not my biggest fan, Grant added, turning back to Jemma.

-          He doesn’t hate you at all ! He likes you, Jemma assured.

-          If you say so.

-          I do say so.

Jemma grinned, feeling more relaxed all of a sudden. Their banter was returning, and she felt as though her worries were fading. This felt nice. This felt good.

-          Do you want to dance ?

The words were out before she could stop them, and she mentally kicked herself. What was wrong with her ? Grant raised his eyebrows, and she added quickly :

-          Or not. It was just an idea. A bad one.  I’m a terrible dancer. I’d probably stomp on your feet. I almost knocked Leo over earlier.

-          I can take it.

He put his glass on the table, and extended his hand to Jemma. The young girl bit her lip, and took it, trying not to focus on the feeling of having her small hand in his warm one. He led her to the dancefloor and she suddenly shuddered :

-          Wait. What about your date ? Won’t she mind ? she asked.

-          Nah. She’ll be cool with it.

Without warning, he spun Jemma around, pulling her back to him. Her front collided with his chest, and she looked up at him, eyes wide :

-          Wow, she said. Go easy on me. I just told you how terrible a dancer I am…

-          Hey, you asked for it, Grant said. Deal with it, princess.

_Princess ?_

Jemma was about to protest, when he spun her around again. She laughed, and she saw his face light up, as though he was gaining joy from making her laugh and squeal. He kept spinning her around, sometimes lifting her up as if she weighed nothing more than a feather. The song was fast-paced and fun, and Jemma didn’t remember dancing ever being this fun. When the song neared its end, she was breathless, highly amused. It took her a few seconds to realize that the beat of the new song was quite slow, and that couples were making their way to the dance floor.

Her awkwardness came back, and she realized that Grant wasn’t making a move to exit the dance floor. Did he want to dance again ? To a slow song ? With her ?

This seemed like a terrible idea.

Nervously, she smiled and said :

-          I actually have no idea how to slow dance.

-          It’s not my strong suit either, he said.

She felt the urge to gulp. Should she make a move to go ? What was happening ? Why wasn’t he moving ? Was he as uncomfortable as she was ?

Why did he have to be so hard to read ?

He took a breath, and she froze, not knowing what to expect :

-          Do you want to take a walk ? he asked. It’s a little crowded here.

Jemma let out a breath of relief. A walk seemed like a good idea. She glanced towards Leo, who was still talking with the girl – Clarissa was her name. Jemma knew her a little. She was nice. And she had obviously gotten Leo to talk, because her friend was chatting with her animatedly. Further away, Natasha was dancing with another boy.

-          I don’t think she’ll miss me, Grant observed.

-          Neither will Leo, Jemma commented.

-          Come on. Let’s go.

Jemma felt Grant’s hand slip in hers  (well, this was new) and he lead her towards the door discreetly. In the entrance hall, they spotted a giggling couple running towards the stairs, and Jemma shook her head, amused. They were going to get in so much trouble if they got caught.

Jemma took a glance outside, by the large window in the hall. It was still snowing.

\- Do you think it’s really cold, outside ? she asked, glancing at Grant. I love snow.

-  In that dress, you’ll be cold for sure, Grant answered. Hang on.

He started to take off his overcoat, but Jemma stopped him, shaking her head :

-          No ! No, I don’t want you to catch a cold.

Grant scoffed, seemingly amused at the notion :

-          Trust me, I’ll be fine, he said.

-          Why ? Because the great Grant Ward is impervious to the common cold ? she said, crossing her arms.

-          I’m pretty sure my immune system is better than yours.

-          What ? And why, exactly ?

-          I haven’t been sick in almost three years, Jemma.

-          So ? What makes you think I have ?

He gave her a look, and she bit her lip.

-          Because, he answered, looking vaguely amused. Last year, I heard you complain about your cold for two weeks. Except when you lost your voice, and ran around making crazy gestures, expecting us to understand what you meant.

Jemma grimaced, conceding the point silently.

-          Well, how was I supposed to express myself ? she grumbled.

-          Come on. This ?

Grant started making wild gestures with his hands and exaggerated faces.

-          What were we supposed to understand from this ? he asked.

-          I did not do that.

-          I beg to differ.

-          You know what ? she said, snatching his overcoat from his hands. I hope you do catch a cold, Grant Ward.

-          Such a sweet girl, you are.

-          Shut it.

Grant chuckled, and Jemma bit the inside of her cheek, before letting out a giggle. She put the overcoat on her shoulders – she felt so tiny in his huge coat. Underneath, he had on what looked like a muggle suit : black pants, a dark shirt, a white tie and suspenders.

-          Thank you, she said, pulling the coat tighter around herself.

Grant nodded in return, and made his way towards the door. The night wasn’t too cold, after all : snow fell peacefully on the grounds, covering the gardens of Hogwarts. From outside, the music from the Ball could be heard distantly, like a muffled, background noise Jemma stopped paying attention to. Sighing, she looked up towards the starlit sky.

-          By the way, Grant said after a moment. You look very pretty.

-          Mmm ?

Jemma turned towards him, shaken from her thoughts.

-          You know, Grant said. The dress. It suits you.

-          Oh !

It was lucky it was dark, because Jemma was sure that she was blushing furiously.

-          Thank you, she answered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. You look nice too.

He did. He really did. She closed the overcoat tighter over herself, tilting her head to the side, watching Grant carefully. He was really handsome, wasn’t he ? She had always thought so, in the back of her mind, but she had never been really aware of it. There was a warmth in his eyes, that seemed to appear every once in a while, around his friends, around her. She liked it. She liked it a lot.

She usually disliked dancing with someone – she was better off bouncing all by herself, but he had made it fun. He seemed to like making her smile, and he really had a knack for it…

-          Jemma ?

Shaking her head, she realized she had been staring. She smiled, blushing again, brushing it off :

-          Sorry.

-          Where did you go, just now ?

-          Nowhere, I was just… thinking.

-          About what ?

-          About… I don’t know. Things.

-          What things ?

She gave him a look. Really, he picked now to suddenly be the curious type ? There was a hint of a smile on his face, and she could tell he was enjoying this. She rolled her eyes, smiling, shaking her head again :

-          Nothing. Just things. The Ball. It’s fun, isn’t it ? she said, trying to change the subject.

-          Yeah. It is. Especially the dancing part.

Her eyes widened a little in surprise : he was smiling. She grinned, and nodded :

-          Yes. It was fun, she said, shuddering slightly.

-          Are you cold ?

-          A bit. I’ll be fine.

-          Hang on.

Grant took a step towards her, moving from the wall he was leaning against. She froze a little, her eyes widening. Grant placed his hands on her shoulders, and began to rub her arms up and down gently, to warm her up.

-          There, he said quietly. Better ?

He was standing really close, and she was pretty sure he could see how flustered she was. What was wrong with her ? She needed to move away, talk, anything… She was about to thank him, but this came out instead :

-          I kind of want you to kiss me.

Grant’s eyes widened, and his usually guarded expression turned to open, obvious surprise. Soon, though, the shock turned into hope, but Jemma missed it, too busy moving away, burying her face into her hands.

_What was that ?_

-          Oh my god, she mumbled. Oh my god.

She was insane. What was her problem ? What was wrong with her ? What had she said that ? Was she possessed ? 

-          I’m so sorry, she said, looking up at Grant, a horrified expression on her face. I don’t know where that came from – I’m so sorry. It must be the snow, or the Ball, or… the punch, maybe there was something in the punch ! Maybe somebody spiked it – maybe I should alert somebody…

-          Jemma.

-          I’m so, so sorry, oh my gosh…

She hid her face in her hands again, groaning, before resurfacing :

-          Is there any chance you can forget I just said that ?

-          I…

Grant wasn’t the talkative type, but Jemma didn’t think she had ever seen him as a loss for words like this. He blinked, rubbing the back of his neck. 

-          Did you… did you mean that ? he asked, staring at her.

She fought the urge to run away and bury her whole body into the snow. She met Grant’s eyes, and let out a long sigh.

-          I … yeah, she answered, not having the heart to lie to him. Yes, I guess I did. You must think I’m being silly.

-          No. No, I really don’t.

There was a pause. Grant was still looking at her, and she hadn’t seen him this nervous before. His expression was open, almost boyish. He took a few seconds to stare at her face, before speaking again :

-          I’m going to kiss you, he said slowly, carefully. All right ?

Jemma’s heart was thumping in her chest. Kiss her.

He was going to kiss her.

Wordlessly, she nodded, and he took a step forward. She felt nervous, excited, happy – she had completely forgotten about the cold, or her previous awkwardness. Still, as he approached, she felt the urge to break the silence :

-          I’ve never kissed anyone before, she whispered softly.

-          I don’t mind, he answered quietly.

Her breath hitched. Grant’s hand tipped her chin upward, and her eyes fluttered shut as he pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss was chaste, tentative. Jemma had never given kisses much thought – sure, there was a part of her younger self that had thought about Steve Rogers, sweeping her off her feet after a winning Quidditch Game and kissing her like they did in novels – but she was mostly a rational girl. Being romantic wasn’t in her nature. When she thought about kissing, she mostly wondered, out of curiosity, what it felt like. Scientific interest.

But now, it was Christmas night, snow was falling from the skies, and she was wrapped into Grant Ward’s warm coat, and she was kissing him. And it was as close to perfect as it could get.

He began to move his lips tentatively against hers, and she kept her eyes closed, enjoying the moment when suddenly, her eyes opened, and she pulled back.

-          This is wrong.

Grant looked back at her, a little dazed, confusion appearing in his eyes :

-          What ? he stammered. I thought you wanted…

-          I did ! I did, Jemma assured him, still a little stunned herself. But we’re… we’re both on dates. With other people.

-          … Oh, Grant said, relaxing a bit. Right.

-          And really, I don’t want to be on Natasha Romanoff’s bad side.

-          Oh, trust me, she won’t mind. It’s not really a romantic date.

-          Oh, Jemma answered, blinking. Good.

That was reassuring, and she beamed at Grant instinctively, the memory of the kiss still on her mind. She heard noises coming from inside, and the door opened. A giggling couple passed by them, running towards the trees in the snow, followed by an angry teacher. Grant pulled Jemma to him quickly, hiding her in the shadows by the wall, holding her close to him. She didn’t move, enjoying the warmth of his embrace. As the teacher moved away, following the students, loudly threatening detention, Jemma giggled, and Grant let go of her reluctantly. They looked at each other, and as she kept on laughing, he let out a chuckle as well, shaking his head.

-          We should get back inside, he said. Unless you want detention, miss perfect student.

-          I have gotten detention before, you know, she said. You forget Skye is one of my best friends.

Grant laughed, and Jemma grinned : he looked relaxed, happy. She had never seen him like this.

-          Right, he said.

He placed his hand in the small of her back, leading her inside discreetly. As soon as they were inside, she parted with his overcoat, handing it back to him. He put it back on as they walked towards the Great Hall’s doors. Jemma stole a peek inside : Leo was standing by the buffet table. He was obviously looking for her. She could only hope that he hadn’t been alone for too long…

-          I should get back to Leo, she said.

-          Right, Grant said, still smiling slightly. I’ll… I’ll see you around, then.

-          Yes, she said, nodding happily. Yes, you will.

She felt as though she was on a little cloud, and it was like she couldn’t stop smiling. Before making her way back to the Great Hall, she stopped and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Grant looked surprised, but he smiled. He grabbed one of her wrists, and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. Jemma almost swooned on the spot.

-          Bye, she breathed out.

-          Bye.

With a parting grin, she ran back inside the Great Hall. He wasn’t far behind her, but she went back to Leo, and he met up with Natasha, who had been chatting with Headmaster Fury.  As Jemma sat back at her table, barely hearing Leo’s questions as to her whereabouts, she found herself catching Grant’s eyes a few times, smiling every time she did.

Being a teenager wasn’t so bad after all. 


	10. Jemma Simmons and the Christmas morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas morning at Hogwarts. Gifts are exchanged.

This was the first Christmas Jemma spent away from her parents. Although she did miss them, Christmas had her waking up with the biggest smile on her face. It was the day after the Ball, and the memory of her kiss with Grant was still on her mind. The rest of the night, during which they had exchanged glances and smiles across the room, was a hazy, glistening memory. She felt as though she had grown wings overnight. She couldn’t stop smiling, and when she glanced into the mirror, her reflection showed her the light in her eyes, the reddening of her cheeks and the general glow of her face. She barely recognized herself.

Still in her pajamas, she ran down the stairs to the Ravenclaw common room. There was a pretty Christmas tree by the fireplace, decorated in silver and blue, and Jemma grinned as she saw gifts underneath. Every student had received the same gift : a beautiful silver quill. Jemma grinned when she opened it, and squealed as she spotted a still-sleepy Leo coming down the stairs.

\- Merry Christmas, Leo ! she said, sitting cross-legged on the sofa.

Leo grunted in response, and Jemma giggled. Leo could be a little grumpy in the mornings, which Jemma usually rolled her eyes at. But today, it was as though everything shone with a new light.

\- Look ! she added. We all got gifts !

At this, Leo’s eyes lit up, and he grabbed his present, sitting next to Jemma.

\- Merry Christmas, he told her. I got something for you.

\- And I, for you ! And also for Skye, Jemma said. We should go meet her downstairs, soon.

\- If she’s up. She was still dancing with Miles when we left.

Leo’s tone made Jemma’s smile fade a bit, and she nudged him :

\- She’ll be up. She knows we’re having Christmas this morning, the three of us.

\- You’re right, Leo said. You look like you’re in a good mood. Are you always this happy around Christmas ?

\- I guess, Jemma answered happily. Come on !

After they had changed, they made their way downstairs, where a delicious Christmas breakfast awaited the students in the Great Hall. Skye was sitting at the Ravenclaw table – a fact that would have gathered attention any other day, but Christmas made it different. The Great Hall had regained its usual look, even if Christmas decorations, red, green and gold, gave it a festive air.

\- Hey ! Skye said, waving. Merry Christmas, you guys !

\- Merry Christmas, Skye ! Jemma answered, hugging her friend.

\- Merry Christmas, Leo said with a smile.

\- I almost overslept, Skye admitted, grinning. But then I remembered – Christmas breakfast. The eggs are to die for.

Jemma giggled, setting her bag next to her. As she sat down, she looked up and spotted Grant entering the room, followed by some classmates. Jemma froze, trying to stop the very obvious smile from her face. Grant’s eyes found hers, and although he didn’t smile, his eyes lit up in this way she found so endearing. Skye broke the moment, noticing him and waving, yelling loudly :

\- Merry Christmas, Grant Ward !

Grant rolled his eyes, making his way to the Gryffindor table. Skye returned her attention to her friends, and handed them two identical packages ;

\- Sorry for the lack of originality, she said. But I couldn’t decide who to give this to – so I got you the same thing. Forgive me ?

\- It looks like a book ! Jemma said happily.

\- You can never go wrong with books, Leo said, handing his friends two gifts.

Jemma gave Skye and Leo gifts as well, and opened Skye’s gift first. It was a beautiful journal, with an eagle on the cover.

\- You write something in it, and you can erase it magically if you don’t like it, Skye said. Kind of like with a muggle computer.

\- It’s lovely, Skye !

\- Yeah, Leo said. Thank you.

\- You’re welcome ! Now, let’s see what you two got me…

Skye grinned at Jemma’s gift : it was a bag of her favorite sweets, Acid Pops. Leo’s gift left her speechless. It was a magical picture of the three of them during the previous summer, at Diagon Alley : they were all laughing, looking happy and carefree.

\- Leo, Skye whispered, staring at the picture. It’s… it’s beautiful.

\- I thought you might like it, Leo said. Since I know you… you mustn’t have many decorations, in your room, over there…

\- I love it, Skye said, unable to tear her eyes away. I … I don’t really have pictures, of anyone, ever, so…

Jemma felt her own heart clench in her chest, and emotion took her over when she noticed how Skye’s eyes seemed to water for a second. The young Gryffindor student smiled, and hugged Leo, who awkwardly smiled. Jemma gave him a proud smile, and opened the gift he’d given her, while he opened his gift from her. She had gotten him an animated stuffed monkey (he had a fascination with monkeys), and he had gotten her a yellow scarf.

\- Oh Leo, I love it, Jemma gushed. It’s lovely. I like the color.

\- Yellow suits you, Skye said. You have good taste, Leo.

\- Thanks, the boy said, nodding with a bashful, yet satisfied smile.

Jemma looked up, spotting Grant standing up from his table, making his way towards the hallway. Biting her lip, Jemma got up, earning glances from her friends.

\- I’m going to go… try the scarf on, she said, holding the yellow accessory in her hands and her bag in the other.

\- Why do you need to leave to try on a scarf ? Leo asked, frowning.

\- Because… because I want to see it. In the mirror, Jemma said, smiling brightly.

\- Don’t you wanna eat first ? Skye asked, looking bemused.

\- I’ll eat later ! Jemma answered, already leaving the table.

\- Why do you need your bag ? Skye yelled after her, but Jemma was already gone.

In the hallway, she saw Grant at the bottom of the stairs.

\- Grant ! she said, slightly breathless.

A couple of students walked past her, and immediately, she wondered if she could have been more subtle. But once Grant turned to face her, her concern was forgotten. He stopped near the stairs, and gave her a smile. She stood there for a second, staring at him, a smile on her face, before coming out of her daze, blushing slightly, and making her way towards him.

\- Hi, she said. Merry Christmas.

\- Merry Christmas.

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Grant made a slight move towards her, but interrupted himself when a Slytherin student walked past them, entering the Great Hall. Jemma fought back a giggle, looking up at Grant with a smile. Hesitantly, the boy leaned down, and kissed her forehead. She felt as though her cheeks might hurt from smiling.

\- I can’t stop smiling, she blurted out. I… it won’t stop. It’s like my face won’t listen to me.

Grant let out a low chuckle :

\- It’s okay. You have a nice smile.

\- You too, Jemma answered. You should smile more.

\- You do ?

\- Yeah. I really do.

\- I’ll keep that in mind.

Jemma grinned, wondering if it was possible to sigh dreamily on the inside, and suddenly exclaimed :

\- Oh ! I got you a gift, she said, looking inside her bag.

\- A gift ? Grant asked, looking surprised.

\- Yeah. It’s… it’s not a very good one. But I got it for you, so … there !

She handed to Grant a package. Raising his eyebrows, Grant took it and unwrapped it, taking out a small, red box. It was a box of Glacial Snowflakes, candies from Honeydukes.

\- Do you like them ? Jemma asked nervously.

\- I do, Grant said. Thank you.

\- I wasn’t sure if you liked them, but I thought I saw you eat some last year, in Hogsmeade. So I thought… I thought I’d get you something…

\- Thank you. I like it.

\- Good ! People usually like sweets and candy. I think.

\- They do.

\- Good !

She closed her mouth, feeling as though she was about to babble. Grant looked at her for a few seconds, then said :

\- I got you something too.

\- Really ? she said.

\- Yeah. I… it’s nothing, he said, shaking his head, crossing his arms. But it’s in my dorm. If you want it.

\- Of course I want it ! Jemma said, smiling. It’s lovely ! Oh, you didn’t have to get me anything, Grant, you know.

\- You got me something.

\- Yeah, but that was…that’s nothing. It’s just candy.

\- I’ll be right back.

\- Okay.

Jemma smiled. With one last look at her, Grant made his way up the stairs, and Jemma watched him go, fighting back a sigh. Since when had she grown so dreamy ? She couldn’t help herself today. She felt as though she saw Grant so much differently. She wondered how she could have missed it before : how sweet, how kind, how wonderful he was. How she enjoyed his company like no other’s. Was the kiss simply clouding her judgment ? The logical part of her mind tended to think so, but she could hardly bring herself to care.

She was going to enjoy this.

\- Jemma ?

The girl jumped abruptly. Skye came from the Great Hall, head tilted, looking both confused and curious. Jemma stepped away from the stairs.

\- I thought you were going to try on your scarf, Skye said, giving her friend a quizzical look.

\- I … I did ! Jemma said. It’s great. It looks well.

\- It’s still folded.

\- I… folded it back. I like things folded. I just fold everything. It’s a quirk of mine.

\- Huh huh, Skye said, looking skeptical. Jemma.

\- Yes ?

\- What are you doing ?

\- What do you mean ?

\- Why are you standing there, by the stairs ?

\- I was just… I was watching the Christmas tree, over there, Jemma said, pointing to the Christmas tree by the window. The view is great from there. See ?

\- You’re a terrible liar.

\- Lying ? Jemma said, a high-pitched laugh escaping her lips. What makes you think I’m…

\- Jem ! Skye exclaimed. What’s going on ? You’re being all secretive and mysterious.

\- Me ?

\- Yes, you ! Does this have anything to do with you disappearing during the Ball last night ?

Jemma glanced helplessly towards the stairs, shaking her head :

\- … Disappearing ? she said.

\- Yes ! Leo said you were gone for like, twenty minutes, after you danced with Grant…

\- I was in the… bathroom.

\- Jemma, come on, Skye said, edging closer to her friend, a light in her eyes. Don’t play a player. What happened ? Is there a guy ?

\- No ! No boys ! You’re the one who has a guy !

At this, Skye smiled, but didn’t lose track of the subject :

\- Don’t change the subject, Simmons. Come on… tell me… there’s a guy, isn’t it ? Oh my god, is it…

Jemma heard some steps in the stairs, and looked up before she could stop herself. She immediately spotted Grant, holding a small package in his hands. When he saw Skye, he froze slightly. Before Jemma could do anything, Skye looked up. She tilted her head, looking from Grant, to the package in his hand, to the expression on his face, before he could change it to a neutral one. She then glanced at Jemma, whose poker face wasn’t a very good one. Her eyes widened, and she crossed her arms, raising her eyebrows, before looking back at Grant, who made his way down the stairs casually, the package behind his back.

\- Why, hello, Grant, Skye said. How are you on this fine Christmas morning ?

\- I’m good.

\- Oh, I bet you are, Skye answered, looking thrilled.

Jemma looked at Grant helplessly. Oh, they were never going to hear the end of this.

\- Say, what’s this behind your back ? Skye asked. Is it a giiift ?

\- Well, it is Christmas. I gave you a gift.

\- I know. So who is this for ? A special someone ? Because my gift didn’t have a pretty golden bow on it…

\- Skye ?

\- Yes, Grant.

\- Why don’t you go back in the Great Hall and give Jemma and I a minute ?

Jemma widened her eyes at Grant : so did Skye. Neither expected him to be so obvious about it. Skye had expected denial, and frankly, Jemma had too. But Grant, if there was a hint of nervousness on his face, seemed rather serene about it. Skye opened her mouth, but didn’t speak. She nodded, glancing from Grant to Jemma:

\- All right, she said, smiling. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.

\- That’s kind of a short list, you know, Grant said.

\- Exactly, Skye added with a wink.

She retreated towards the Great Hall, and Grant shook his head fondly at her. Jemma stared at Grant, who looked back at her.

\- Aren’t you afraid she’ll tease you endlessly about this ? Jemma asked nervously.

\- She’s teased me about worse things, Grant said.

He held out his hand, and Jemma took it. Quietly, Grant lead her by the Christmas tree, a little further in the Hall, further away from the Great Hall. Slightly nervously, he handed Jemma a small silver package, wrapped with a golden bow. Jemma grinned, and unwrapped it. While she did, Grant rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the tree, away from her. Jemma found herself holding a little blue box. She opened it, and gaped.

\- Grant, she breathed out.

It was a necklace. Jemma wasn’t much for jewelry, to be honest, but it was lovely. The chain was silver, and there was a small pendant, in the shape of a shining snowflake. She looked up at Grant, stunned. Without quite meeting her eyes, the boy shrugged.

\- I know you’re not really a jewelry girl, he said. But… I don’t know. It made me think of… you know, that walk we took in Hogsmeade, last year ? When you lost Skye and Fitz.

\- I remember, Jemma said softly.

\- If you don’t like it, I can return it.

\- Are you joking ? Jemma said. I love it. It’s really pretty. And it’s lovely, and… a snowflake. It reminds me of… of last night.

At this, Grant seemed to relax, and a soft smile appeared on his face. Jemma smiled breathlessly, and, without thinking, she stood on tiptoe to press a fleeting kiss to Grant’s lips. When she pulled back, he looked pleasantly surprised, and she grinned.

\- Can you help me put it on ? she asked.

Grant nodded, and took the necklace between his hands. Jemma turned her back to him, and held her hair up. Grant clasped the chain behind her neck, and Jemma smiled, wrapping the scarf around her neck afterwards. The pendant was still visible above her collar. She turned back to Grant, who pushed a strand of hair from her face.

\- Thank you, she said. That’s so sweet of you… my gift is terrible in comparison.

\- No. It was a nice gift.

\- Grant, you got me a gorgeous necklace, and I got you candy snowflakes.

\- Yeah, but we both got each other snowflakes.

\- Oh ! I guess that’s true. Great minds think alike !

\- And a great mind you are, so I’m flattered.

\- Oh, like you’re not smart. Might I remind you that you’re one of the best students of your year ? And that you’re, oh, I don’t know, the Hogwarts champion ?

Grant laughed, shaking his head, and shrugged.

\- You’re too modest for your own good, you know ? Jemma said.

\- And you’re beautiful.

Jemma froze, not expecting this answer. She stared a bit, breathless :

\- That… I don’t see what that has to do with anything, she said, trying to regain control of herself.

\- It doesn’t, Grant admitted. But it’s true.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. This time, she rose her hand up to his shoulders and the kiss lingered, deepening hesitantly and softly. Grant pulled back, though, too soon for Jemma’s tastes.

\- We should get back, he said.

\- Wait ! Jemma said, grabbing his arm as he started to step away. Hang on.

Grant stopped to look at her, and Jemma steeled herself, taking a deep breath.

\- We kissed, she said. Three times.

\- I’m aware, Grant answered, looking slightly amused. I was there, you know.

\- Don’t make fun of me ! I’m serious !

\- So am I.

\- So, we kissed. And you… you got me a necklace. And you said I was … you said I was beautiful.

His expression softened :

\- I did.

\- I like you, Jemma blurted out. I feel like that’s obvious, but still. I felt as though that should be said.

It wasn’t in her to be so forward, but there was also a logical side to her, that wanted to make sure everything was clear. Collecting data, and drawing conclusions. Grant smiled.

\- And you like me too, Jemma added, studying Grant’s face. Right ?

\- Yeah, Grant answered. I do.

\- Okay ! Jemma said, breathing deeply. Good. So we like each other.

\- We do.

\- Usually, when two people like each other, they… date. Or so I’ve gathered.

\- So you’ve gathered ?

\- Yes. From observation, mostly. Hogwarts has its share of couples.

\- Do you keep a chart ?

When had he become so teasing ? Jemma rolled her eyes.

\- I don’t, for your information, she said. Are you really going to make me ask ?

\- Ask what ?

\- You know what ! Oh, you’re impossible, Grant Ward. You know, I’m not sure I want to be your girlfriend after all.

Before she realized what she had said, she saw Grant’s eyes light up. He smiled again :

\- I was going to ask, he said, his voice lowering slightly. For your information.

\- Well, Jemma said, her breath catching in her throat. You can still ask.

\- Are you going to say yes ?

\- The odds are in your favor.

\- Good to know. So…

\- So.

\- Jemma.

\- Grant.

\- Would you like to be my girlfriend ?

Jemma almost squealed on the spot, but she remained in control. She bit her lip, feigning thoughtfulness, and answered :

\- Mmm… I’ll get back to you.

Grant rolled his eyes, chuckling :

\- Are you torturing me ? he said.

\- Maybe, she answered, pulling slightly on his tie to bring his face down to hers. Boyfriend.

Grant’s smile died on his lips when she kissed him again. Jemma released him quickly, then pulled away :

\- Okay, now we can get back, she said lightly.

\- Already ? Grant asked, a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

But Jemma was already making her way down the Hall. She turned back to grin widely at Grant, spinning around, feeling lighter than ever, before she returned to her friends.

After all, she needed to tell them she was dating Grant Ward.

Dating Grant Ward. She liked the sound of that a lot.


End file.
